Complicated
by Cenaforever1028
Summary: Nicole Ridgefield is in love with Dwayne Johnson. When he returns to WWE for Wrestlemania XXVIII Nicole goes on the road with him. Only to discover that someone he hates was once her best friend. What will happened?
1. Chapter 1

Nicole Ridgefield was a beautiful thirty-four old. She had long brownish-blonde hair and crystal clear blue eyes. She was a very famous designer. All the big celebrities wore her clothes. That's how she met the man she was seeing and had been seeing for the past three and a half years. His name was Dwayne Johnson. He was an actor now but he had told her how he worked for World Wrestling Entertainment in the past. They were very much in love. Dwayne had an eleven year old daughter named Simone from his previous marriage. Nicole just loved her to death. Where Nicole was now in life was far from where she started. Nicole spent the first twenty – one years of her life in West Newbury, Massachusetts. All during that time a boy named John who lived acrossed the street from her was her best friend. She now lived in Anaheim, California where she'd lived for the past fifteen years. She was at her studio "Nicole R Designs" She was sitting behind her desk. Her intercom buzzed. She pushed the button.

"Yes?" She said.

"Line two for you." Her secretary said.

"Take a message please."

"It's Mr. Johnson."

"Oh, I'll take it then." She pressed the button to connect the call and picked up the receiver. "Hi baby."

"Hi Nicole."

"I miss you."

"I miss you to." "I'll be in Anaheim by six."

"Good." "You're gonna come see me later right?"

"Nicole I haven't seen you in two months, of course I'm gonna come see you."

"I can't wait."

"Me either."

"I gotta get back to work."

"Alright." "I love you."

"I love you to."

"See you tonight."

"Ok bye."

"Bye."

Nicole sat there and smiled as she remembered the day Dwayne asked her out.

**Flashback**

_Nicole had been working on a suit for Dwayne for three weeks. Today it was ready. He was in picking it up._

_"There you go, all finished Mr. Johnson." Nicole said._

_"I told you Nicole, you can call me Dwayne."_

_"Sorry, Dwayne." "Will there be anything else?"_

_"How about dinner next weekend?"_

_"You're asking me out?"_

_"Yes."_

_"Ok."_

_"Great I'll pick you up here next weekend."_

_"What day?"_

_"Saturday."_

_"Ok."_

_"See you then." He said smiling._

_"Bye."_

**End Of Flashback**

It was around nine o' clock at night. Dwayne just pulled in the driveway of Nicole's house. The door was locked when he went to open it so he used a spare key had had. He walked in and disabled the alarm system when it started going off.

"Baby?" "Nicole?" He went into her office off the living room. She was sleeping with her head down on the desk. He went over to her and learned down by her head. "Wake up baby, I'm here." She opened her eyes.

"Hi." She said lifting up her head.

"What are you doing?"

"Finishing a sketch."

"Looked like you were sleeping."

"Ha ha." They kissed.

"Sorry I got here so late." "I was on the phone with my agent, then Vince Mcmahon called, then I called Simone."

"How is she doing?"

"Great."

"Good."

"Hungry?"

"Starving."

"Let me make us some dinner."

"Alright."

After they got done eating they were sitting on the couch. Nicole was finishing her sketch.

"You look beautiful." Dwayne said. He started kissing her neck.

"Dwayne." She said giggling. "Baby I gotta finish this."

"Nicole, why do you have to tease me like that?"

"Like what?"

"Well you're sitting there sketching."

"And that turns you on?"

"Everything about you turns me on." "Don't you know that by now?" She turned her head. They kissed. She put her sketchpad down.

"Alright you think I tease you just sitting here?" She stood up and started walking backwards towards the stairs. "Come get me."

"If that's the way to want it." He said as he went up the stairs after her.

"What did the wrestling fans call you again?"

"The Rock."

"I thought it was Rocky."

"That's what they chanted."

"Well, Rocky." She said as she took off her shirt and playfully threw it at him.

"Oh, you wanna talk to The Rock huh?" She took off her jeans when they reached the top of the stairs. "So are you gonna give The Rock a great big piece of that poontang pie?" Nicole let out a loud laugh when he said that.

"Dwayne." She said still cracking up. "Is that a subject you bring up to your fans?"

"Yeah." "That's the way The Rock talks baby."

"Oh really?" "What else does The Rock want?" They were in the bedroom. She was to the bed.

"Just you, Nicole." They kissed and laid back on the bed. She took off his shirt. "I love you Nicole."

"I love you to Dwayne."

Afterwards they were laying in bed.

"Well I don't know about you but I feel a lot better." Dwayne said.

"Me to."

"What's wrong baby?"

"I just wish you didn't have to leave next week that's all."

"It's only for a couple months." "I have to go promote Wrestlemania twenty – eight."

"I know."

"I gotta take on Fruity Pebbles."

"Why do you always refer to that man as Fruity Pebbles?"

"If you saw the way he's been dressing over the years you'd agree with me."

"What's his real first name again?"

"John."

"I knew a guy named John when I was growing up." "He liked wrestling to." "I watched it all the time until he moved away."

"I have an idea." "Come on the road with me."

"Really?"

"Yeah." She kissed him.

"So you like the idea?"

"Yeah." "I could use a vacation anyway." "Plus wrestling's important to your family and I should know more about it."

"Ok."

A week later they were at the arena. Dwayne had a call from his agent. Nicole found her way to catering. She was about to pick up a water when she saw someone. She walked up to him.

"Oh my god, John?" "Is that you?"

"Yeah my name's John." John Cena stood there trying to figure out who this woman was. Then it clicked. Holy shit, Nicole Ridgefield?"

"Yeah."

"I don't believe it." "Come here." They hugged. "What's it been fourteen years?"

"At least."

"It's great to see you." "What are you doing here?"

"I'm here with my boyfriend."

"You're boyfriend's a wrestler?"

"Yeah." "Are you a wrestler?"

"Yeah."

"You did it?" "That's great." Nicole got a text from Dwayne. "I gotta go but we should definitely catch up."

"Absolutely." "See ya Nic."

"Bye John."

**I hope you liked the first chapter. I hope this story pans out.**


	2. Chapter 2

Nicole was walking back to Dwayne's locker room. She couldn't believe she just ran into John Cena. She never thought she'd run into someone she knew while she was on the road with Dwayne. She wondered if John and Dwayne knew each other. If not she wanted to introduce them to each other. She knew they would get along great. She walked into his locker room and sat down next to him on the couch.

"Guess what Dwayne." She said.

"What?"

"I know someone you work with."

"Really?"

"Yeah." "Maybe you know him." "His name is-

"Sorry I gotta get out there." "You can tell me all about it when I get back."

"Alright." They kissed. "Good luck."

"Thanks." He said standing up. "See you in a few minutes Nicole."

"Ok."

Nicole watched on the TV as Dwayne went out and was talking to the crowd. She was amazed at how much the crowd loved him but not surprised. In her mind how could anyone not love Dwayne. He went on talking for a few minutes. All of the sudden John Cena's music hit. Nicole figured this must be the guy. She was always curious as to what he looked like. She didn't know much about him other then his name was John and Dwayne hated him. When she saw who it was her eyes widened and her jaw dropped.

"Oh my god." She said out loud. She sat there in absolute shock. She listened as they traded insults to each other. It ended with them having a stare down the screen faded to black.

Dwayne came back to his locker room a few minutes later. He sat down to Nicole.

"So." She said not knowing where to begin "That was John huh?"

"Yeah." "Fruity Pebbles himself."

"Why are you two so mean to each other?"

"Because he's an asshole."

"No he's not."

"You don't know him Nicole, yes he is."

"Yes I do know him."

"What?"

"Remember when I told you I know a guy you work with?"

"Yeah."

"It's him."

"I'm confused." "How do you know him?"

"We grew up acrossed the street from each other." "He was my best friend."

"Did you ever date him?"

"No it was never like that with me and John." "Today was the first time I've seen him in fourteen years." "You should give him a chance Dwayne he's not what you make him out to be, he really isn't."

"He's a dick."

"Dwayne, please don't talk about John like that." "You don't know him like I do."

"How do you know he's still the same person?" "You said yourself you haven't seen him in fourteen years."

"I know he's the same person." "Once we hang out and get a chance to catch up you'll see."

"I'm not hanging out with him and neither are you."

"Excuse me?"

"I'm sorry but I forbid you to have any contact with him."

"You forbid me?"

"Yes."

"Dwayne I'm not Simone, you're not gonna tell me who I can and can't talk to!" She said getting angry.

"Nicole-

"Shut up Dwayne." Nicole left the room.

Nicole went back to the hotel. She was so mad. She and Dwayne rarely ever fought. She was in the hotel lobby. She looked toward lobby bar and saw John sitting there at a table. She went up to the table.

"Hey Nic." He said.

"Hi."

"Sit down I'll buy you a beer."

"Ok." She sat down. John found a passing waitress and ordered Nicole a beer. A few minutes later it came.

"Where's your boyfriend?"

"Who cares?"

"Are you guys fighting?"

"Yeah."

"About what?"

"I don't wanna talk about it."

"Ok." "So, it's been a long time."

"Yeah."

"We haven't seen each other since- He stopped and smiled.

"Yeah since then." She said as her face began to feel hot.

"Aw you're blushing."

"Am not."

"Are to."

"Shut up." She said smiling.

"What have you been doing?"

"Have you ever heard of "Nicole R Designs?"

"Yeah she's a big designer."

"She's me."

"I always knew you were gonna do something like that." "Did you ever move to California?"

"Yeah I live in Anaheim." "I looked you up when I got to California but I couldn't find you."

"I only stayed there about six months."

"Oh." "So Mr. WWE Superstar, how does it feel?"

"I've had a blast these last nine years."

"I bet I knew you always wanted to do this." "Do you have a girlfriend?"

"I have a wife."

"A wife?"

"Yeah."

"Who?"

"Remember Liz?"

"How could I forget she hated me." "You'd come over every couple months and say you broke up with her or she broke up with you."

"Yep."

"How long have you been married?"

"Two years."

"Congratulations."

"What about you?" "How long have you and your boyfriend been together?"

"Almost four years now."

"Does he treat you good?"

"Great."

"Good you deserve it." "What's his name?"

"I don't think you wanna know."

"Why?"

"You hate each other."

"Come on tell me his name."

"Dwayne."

"Dwayne what?"

"Johnson."

"Dwayne "The Rock" Johnson?"

"Yeah."

"You're dating Dwayne Johnson?"

"Yeah."

"No offense Nicole but my god why?"

"Like I told him about you, you don't know him like I do."

"Wait?" "Was your fight about me?"

"Yeah." "He called you an asshole and I stuck up for you." "Then he forbid me to have contact with you."

"What?"

"He's never talked to me like that before." "I'm friends with you and that's it whether he likes it or not."

"Good for you."

Three hours later they were both pretty tipsy.

"I think I'm gonna call it a night." Nicole said.

"I'd walk you back to your room but I don't wanna start shit with Dwayne."

"Dwayne and I are staying in separate rooms."

"Can I walk you up then?"

"Sure." They were standing outside her door. "I had fun tonight."

"Me to it was like old times."

"Yeah except this time I didn't have to sneak in with a fake ID." They both laughed. They hugged.

"Goodnight Nicole."

"Goodnight John."

Nicole went inside and smiled.

"_Come on Nic stop, you're not that kid who had a crush on her best friend anymore." "You're an adult now." She thought._

John was in his room washing his face. He couldn't stop smiling.

_"Come on John get a grip." "Stop thinking about that." "It was fourteen years ago." "You're married now." "Boy if Liz knew about that she'd kick my ass." He thought._


	3. Chapter 3

Nicole woke up the next morning. She got up and got ready for the day. She decided she wasn't talking to Dwayne until he apologized to her. She was still mad at him from the way he talked to her last night. She was sitting in her room when all of a sudden she heard a guitar. She heard Dwayne start to sing.

"Are you lonesome tonight?" "Do you miss me tonight?" "Are you sorry we drifted apart?" "Does your memory stray to a brighter sunny day?" "When I kissed you and called you sweetheart?" "Nicole I'm sorry, please open the door." She smiled on the other side of door and opened it. Dwayne smiled when she did. "Is your heart filled with pain?" "Shall I come back again?" "Tell me Nicole are you lonesome tonight?"

"Come on get in here." He went in. She shut the door. He hugged her.

"I'm sorry Nicole."

"I know."

"I had no right to talk to you that way."

"No you didn't."

"I'll never do it again."

"Good." "I know you don't like John but he's my friend."

"I know." "I'm not gonna lie to you Nicole, I don't like the fact that your friends with him." "It's just something I'll have to learn to deal with."

"I know that's a lot for you." "Thank you."

"I just want you to be happy."

"I am happy."

"I don't wanna fight anymore."

"Me either." "I love you."

"I love you to." They kissed.

"I'm hungry." "Wanna go to breakfast?"

"Sure after."

"After what?" He kissed her.

"I wanna make up the right way." He mumbled against her lips. He laid her back on the bed.

"There's always time for that."

An hour later they were down in the lobby.

"Damn." Dwayne said. "I forgot my wallet in my room." "I'll be right back."

"Alright." Nicole could see through the glass doors into the hotel gym. She saw John in there lifting weights. She went in and up to him. "Well John look how big and strong you are."

"Hey Nicole."

"Hi."

"What's up?"

"I'm just waiting for Dwayne we're gonna go to breakfast."

"Oh." "So you made up?"

"Yeah."

"Hey John aren't you gonna introduce me to your friend?" Randy Orton asked from beside him.

"Sure." John said putting his weights down. "Randy this is my friend Nicole." "Nicole this is my friend Randy Orton."

"Hi." She said.

"Hi nice to meet you." Randy said.

"Nice to meet you."

"Have you and John known each other long?"

"Since we were babies."

"Jesus you've known him longer then me then." "How did you put up with him for so long?" He said jokingly.

"I have no idea."

"Hey." John said.

"John we're just kidding."

"I know." Nicole looked over and saw Dwayne waiting for her.

"I gotta go."

"See ya Nic."

"Bye." She left.

"Damn she's hot." Randy said.

"You're married remember?"

"I'm just looking." "So she's dating Dwayne huh?"

"Yeah." John said with an annoyed look on his face.

"She's not your ex is she?"

"No we never dated." "She was my best friend."

"Oh."

"What?"

"It's just from the way you're acting I'd swear that you're jealous."

"What am I acting like?"

"Like a jealous ex-boyfriend."

"It's just Nic's dated a lot of jerks." "I don't wanna see her get her heart broken again."

"You care about her a lot don't you?"

"I always have."

"How come you never dated her?"

"We've never thought of each other like that."

"Are you sure you never have?"

"Yes."

"Have you ever fucked her?"

"What?" No." He looked down at the floor.

"You liar."

"I'm not lying."

"What ever you say." He said smiling.

Two weeks later Nicole and Dwayne were back in Anaheim celebrating there four year anniversary. They just finished dinner and were in the living room at Dwayne's house drinking champagne.

"I can't believe it's been four years." Nicole said.

"I know." "It seems like only yesterday that I walked into "Nicole R Designs" and saw the sexiest woman ever."

"Aw thank you."

"I have a present for you."

"I thought we decided no presents?"

"Well I lied."

"Oh you did?"

"Yeah." "I never thought I'd do this again."

"Do what?" He took box out of his pocket and got down on one knee. "Dwayne what are you doing?"

"Something I should've done a long time ago." He opened the box. A big diamond ring was inside. "Nicole, I want to spend the rest of my life with you." "Will you marry me?"

"Yes." He put the ring on her finger. They kissed.

"I love you so much Nicole."

"I love you to."


	4. Chapter 4

A week later Nicole and Dwayne were in there hotel room packing to go to Boston tomorrow. Nicole hadn't been to Massachusetts in years. Her parents had moved to Arizona when she was still in college. She was folding clothes when her cell phone rang.

"Hello?" She said.

"Hi." John said.

"Hi John." Dwayne rolled his eyes. Nicole went into the bathroom and shut the door. "What's up?"

"What are you doing tomorrow?" "Do you and Dwayne have any plans?"

"No Dwayne's busy during the day."

"Wanna go see my parents with me?"

"I haven't seen them in years."

"I know." "I wanna surprise them." "They'd love to see you."

"Ok." "Dwayne's leaving at six o' clock in the morning."

"We'll make a day of it, drive by our old high school and stuff."

"Ok."

"I'll meet you down in the lobby." "Is about eight good for you?"

"Yeah."

"I'll drive."

"Ok." "See you tomorrow."

"Alright bye."

"Bye." She hung up and left the bathroom.

"What did Fruity Pebbles want?" Dwayne asked.

"Dwayne, would it kill you just once to call him by his first name?"

"Yes but I'll do it for you." "What did John want?"

"I'm going with him to visit his parents tomorrow."

"Oh." She could tell he wasn't happy about it.

"Dwayne what's wrong?"

"Nothing." "Go, have fun."

"I can tell you don't want me to go."

"I don't but I know you probably go way back with his parents." "So go."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes." "Just make sure Fruity Pebbles keeps his hands to himself."

"Baby he's married." "Plus I'm engaged to the most electrifying man in sports entertainment." Dwayne smiled.

"You're really getting my character down pat."

"Well I should soon I'll be Mrs. Rocky."

"I can't wait."

"Me either."

"When Wrestlemania's over I wanna hire a wedding planner."

"Ok." "Did you tell Simone yet?"

"No I haven't told her." "I figured we could tell her together next month when we go Florida."

"Ok." "I hope she takes it ok."

"Nicole, she loves you as much as I do."

"I know but now I'll be her stepmom."

"Nothing will change." "I would like you to think about something though."

"What?"

"After we get married, I'd like to try for a baby."

"A baby?"

"Yeah I'd like to have a little baby running around again."

"Ok."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah." They kissed. "Wanna stay the night?"

"I don't think I should I gotta get up early."

"So do I."

"Yeah to go hang out with Fruity Pebbles."

"Hey."

"Alright." "I'll stay."

The next morning Dwayne was getting ready to leave. He kneeled down on Nicole's side of the bed.

"Nicole." "Mrs. Johnson, wake up." She rolled over and opened her eyes.

"I'm not Mrs. Johnson yet."

"Just practicing." "I gotta go."

"Not without giving me a kiss." They kissed. She pulled him on top of her wrapping her arms around his back. After a few minutes he broke the kiss.

"I really gotta go."

"Ok." "I love you Dwayne."

"I love you to Nicole." They kissed one more time. He got up.

"Have a good day baby."

"I will." "You to."

"I will." "Bye."

"Bye." He left.

Nicole got up and got ready. She and John went out to breakfast.

"So where's Liz?" She asked.

"She had to work she couldn't come with me."

"You guys don't live here?"

"We have a house here but we live in Tampa."

"Oh." "John I wanna show you something."

"What?"

"Last week was mine and Dwayne's four year anniversary." "Look what he gave me." She held out her ring hand. John couldn't believe it.

"He asked you to marry him?"

"Yeah." I know you don't like him but-

"Are you happy Nicole?"

"Yes very happy."

"That's all that matters." "Congratulations."

"Thank you." "Are you ok?"

"Fine."

When they got done with breakfast they went to the high school. They were walking on the football field.

"God, I haven't been here in sixteen years." She said.

"Me either not since the day you graduated high school."

"I remember I was all bummed because I thought you weren't coming." "I just broke up with that sleaze ball Craig."

"Why did you break up again?"

"I don't remember."

"I really got you when I showed up didn't I?"

"Yeah."

**Flashback**

_Nicole had just graduated. She went over to her family._ _She was sad John wasn't there._

_"Congratulations Nicole." Her mom said._

_"Thanks mom."_

_"Are you ok?"_

_"Yeah I'm fine." Hands went over her eyes._

_"Guess who Nic." John said._

_"John!" She turned around. They hugged. "What are doing here?"_

_"I took my final exams a day early so I could be here."_

_"I'm glad you're here."_

_"You didn't think I'd miss my best friend's graduation did you?"_

_"No."_

_"Hell no." "Let's go celebrate."_

_"Alright." She looked at her parents. "I'm gonna go with John."_

_"Alright be careful." Her mom said._

_"Don't worry Mr. and Mrs. Ridgefield I'll guard her with my life." John said._

_"You know we trust you John."_

_"I would hope so Mrs. Ridgefield, you've known me all my life."_

_"You kids go and have fun."_

_Nicole and John got in his car._

_"Guess what John." She said._

_"What?"_

_"I got accepted to Springfield College."_

_"Alright." "We'll have a blast." "Ready to go party?"_

_"Hell yeah."_

_"Got your fake ID?"_

_"Yep."_

_"I have mine to." "Liz wants to come to."_

_"Alright let's go."_

**End Of Flashback**

"Boy we raised some hell together on that campus didn't we?" She said.

"Yeah we did." "Some of the best times of my life."

"Mine to."

They were driving down the road John's parents lived on.

"There's my old house." Nicole said. John pulled in the driveway. "What are you doing John?"

"Don't wanna see your house?"

"Whoever lives there now won't let me in there."

"Yes they will I know them." "Come on." They got out of the car. John knocked on the door. An elderly woman answered. "Hi Mrs. Applebaum."

"Hello John." Mrs. Applebaum said.

"Mrs. Applebaum this is my friend, Nicole." "She used to live in your house." "Could we go up to her old room and look around?"

"Of course."

"Thank you."

Nicole and John went up to her old room. It was an office now.

"It looks so different." She said. "Remember all the pretend weddings we had up here when we were little?"

"Yeah you loved to be Mrs. Cena."

"Yeah it was fun." She went over to the closet. "I wonder if it's still there." She opened removed a piece of the wall and took out an old dusty shoebox. She opened it. There were a few old dolls and some other stuff. John saw a piece of paper.

"What's that?" He picked up the piece of paper.

"What is it?"

"It looks a poem." He started to read. "True Love." True love that I love from a far." "Each day I want to scream for my true love." "My true love who will never hear me." "My true love loves another, yet I continue to love him dearly." "The shrew will never love my true love like I." "He will never see, but I will love my true love until the day I die." "This is really good Nicole."

"Thanks." "Let me see it." He gave it to her.

"Who is it about?"

"Probably one of my old boyfriends who dumped me or something." "Let's go see your parents." They went to his parents house.

They walked into the living room.

"Mom, dad do you remember Nicole Ridgefield?" John asked.

"Of course we do." John Sr. said. "Look how beautiful you are." They hugged.

"How are you Mr. Cena?"

"Really good." "How about you?"

"I'm great." "I'm getting married."

"Married to who?" John's mom Carol asked.

"My boyfriend Dwayne."

"Well congratulations sweetie." "Come here." She let go of John Sr. and hugged Carol. "It's so great to have you back in our home."

"I'm glad to be back."

After awhile Nicole and John went upstairs to his room. Nicole was sitting on his bed looking at an old photo album.

"Oh my god." She said.

"What?" She took the picture out.

"In this picture you're like six and you're in a dress."

"Give it to me." She held in the air.

"I wonder what your wrestling friends would think of this picture."

"Nicole give me that."

"What's the magic word?"

"That's it." He started ticking her. She laid on his bed. He got on top of her.

"John." "Johnny that tickles." She laughed.

"Give me the picture." She gave it to him. "Thank you." She stopped laughing and it got really quiet. He smiled and leaned down by her face. He started to quietly sing to her. "Watching every motion in my foolish lover's game." "On this endless ocean finally lovers know no shame." "Turning and returning to some secret place inside." "Watching in slow motion as you turn around and say." "Take my breath away."

"John." She said smiling feeling her face turning hot. "Don't sing that song."

"Come on Nic it's just a song." He said smiling back.

"You know damn well it's more then that."

"I know." "It makes you blush to."

"I'm not blushing."

"Yes you are." "It's cute." "Especially since I know why."

"Cut it out." She said blushing even more.

"Come on Nicole, you know why to."

"Yeah." "That was the night the boy from acrossed the street t- Her cell phone started to ring. "Hello?" She sat up. "Hi Dwayne." John rolled his eyes.

They went back to the hotel. John was sitting on his bed. He looked at his wedding ring.

_"Stop it John, I have to stop doing this to myself." "I love Elizabeth." "What Nicole and I could've had was fourteen years ago." He thought to himself._

He got out his cell phone and dialed Liz's number.

"Hello?" She said.

"Hi baby."

"Hi."

"It's so nice to hear your voice." "I miss you."

"I miss you to."

"How your day going?"

"Good."

"Good." "I love you Liz."

"Aw, I love you to John."


	5. Chapter 5

A month later everyone was flying to Florida for the weekend. For everyone else they had house shows to compete in. Dwayne didn't compete in those. He and Nicole were going to Tampa to pick up Simone. Nicole was excited. She hadn't seen Simone in months. They were finally telling her they were engaged. Nicole was nervous to tell her. The plane finally landed. Everyone was off the plane. Dwayne was getting his and Nicole's bags. Nicole went over to John.

"Hey." She said.

"Hi." "So you won't be at the arena this weekend?"

"We're taking Simone tomorrow." "Tonight we're telling her we're engaged."

"She doesn't know yet?"

"No Dwayne wanted to tell her in person."

"I could understand that."

"I'm really nervous about it."

"Why?"

"I'm worried she'll take it bad."

"It'll be fine." "You guys get along right?"

"Yes I love her."

"Does she love you?"

"Yeah."

"Then you have nothing to worry about."

"I hope."

"When are you getting married?"

"After Wrestlemania Dwayne wants to hire a wedding planner."

"Oh."

"John." He heard from behind him.

Liz." He said turning around. They hugged. "What are you doing here?"

"I wanted to surprise you and come pick you up."

"Well I'm very surprised." They kissed. When Nicole saw that a very familiar came over her.

"_Damn it Nicole stop it." "You're not getting jealous." "You're not a kid anymore." "You're engaged." She thought._

"Liz come here." John said. "You remember Nicole Ridgefield don't you?"

"Yeah." "Hi Nicole." She grabbed John's hand. "How are you?"

"Good." "How about you?"

"Good." "John and I are married now."

"I know he told me."

"Do you work with him?"

"No my fiancée is a wrestler I'm here with him."

"Oh." "So what do you do?"

"Ever here of "Nicole R Designs"?

"Yeah."

"That's me."

"I remember when you made my prom dress."

"Me to."

"Well we've gotta go." John said.

"See ya John." Nicole said.

"Bye Nic."

"Nice seeing you Liz."

"You to." Liz said. They left.

"Boy some things never change." She said out loud.

**Flashback**

_Nicole was at a high school football game. It was her sophomore year. She was watching John play. They just won the game. John was standing by the bleachers. Nicole went over to him._

_"Great game John." She said._

_"Thanks." "Are you busy tonight?"_

_"No."_

_"Wanna go to the bar?"_

_"How are we gonna get in?"_

_"I can get us fake ID's."_

_"Alright." Liz came up to John._

_"Great game baby." Liz said._

_"Thank you." They kissed. Nicole felt jealous like she always did. As soon as Liz saw Nicole she grabbed John's hand._

_"Hi Nicole."_

_"Hi Liz." She said._

_"I'm gonna go take a shower." John said. He turned to Liz. "See you later baby." They kissed. "I love you."_

_"I love you to." He looked at Nicole._

_"I'll call you later Nic."_

_"Ok bye."_

**End Of Flashback**

Nicole was in the car waiting in driveway of Dwayne's ex-wife as Dwayne was getting Simone. They came out to the car. Nicole opened her door.

"Hi Simone."

"Hi." They hugged.

"How are you?"

"Good."

"It's been a long time."

"I missed you."

"I missed you to."

Simone got in the car and they went to a hotel.

Later that night Nicole went to Dwayne's room for dinner with him and Simone. They just finished dinner.

"Simone come in here and sit down." Dwayne said. She sat on the couch in-between Nicole and Dwayne. "Simone Nicole and I have something to tell you." Simone looked at Nicole.

"Are you gonna have a baby?" Simone asked.

"No." Nicole said.

"Simone." Dwayne said. "About a month ago it was mine and Nicole's anniversary." He looked at Nicole. "You wanna show her what I gave you?"

"Sure." She held out her hand. "Simone look.

"That's a pretty ring." Simone said.

"It's an engagement ring." "Your dad asked me to marry him." "I said yes." Simone hugged her.

"This is awesome." "I'm happy for you guys." "Congratulations dad." She said hugging Dwayne.

"Thank you." Dwayne said. "You know Nicole was worried you'd be upset."

"Upset?" She looked at Nicole. "Why?"

"I know I've been with your dad a long time but I was afraid you wouldn't want me as your stepmom." Nicole said.

"You know I love you like family."

"I know."

"You're silly."

The next evening they were at the arena. Dwayne was taking Simone around to say hi to everyone. Nicole was in catering. She got a water and turned around.

"Hi Liz." She said.

"Hi." "Is your fiancée wrestling tonight?"

"No he doesn't compete in these." "We're just here so his daughter gets a chance to talk to everyone."

"What's his name?"

"Dwayne Johnson."

"The Rock?"

"Yeah."

"So you're engaged to the guy John hates, how ironic."

"It is."

"Being married is great." "John's a great husband." "I really love him."

"I know."

"I couldn't believe when he asked me to marry him." "It was the happiest night of my life."

"I bet."

"Now we'll be together for the rest of our lives."

"Yep."

"I hope Dwayne makes you as happy as John makes me."

"He does."

"Well I gotta go."

"Bye."

"Bye."

Nicole rolled her eyes when Liz walked away. Liz used to always do that. Rub it in Nicole's face John was hers. Obviously Liz hadn't matured very much.

After the show Nicole went back to hotel. She say goodnight to Dwayne and Simone and went to her room. She got in bed and laid down to go to sleep. She still couldn't believe Liz from earlier. She thought about that as she fell asleep. It was ok though because no matter how many times Liz reminded Nicole that John belonged to her, there was always one thing Liz could never take away.

**Flashback**

_Nicole was in her junior year at Springfield College. She was twenty now. John was twenty-one. He graduated a few weeks ago. Around that same time he and Liz broke up again. Nicole still had a few finals to take. She was sad. John was moving to California tomorrow. He was driving there. As she was walking through the door of her off-campus apartment the phone was ringing. She answered it._

_"Hello?" She said._

_"Hey Nic." John said._

_"Hi." "I thought you were at work."_

_"I am I'm on my break." "My last day in this hellhole." Nicole laughed._

_"I bet you're glad."_

_"Overjoyed is more like it." "What are you doing?"_

_"I just got back from taking a final."_

_"What are you doing tonight?"_

_"Studying, I still have two more finals."_

_"So you don't wanna hang out with me my last night here?"_

_"I do." "I really should study but I don't care."_

_"Alright." "I'll come by about eight then?"_

_"Ok." "Want me to run to the video store and get some movies?"_

_"Sure."_

_"Ok."_

_"I gotta get going."_

_"See you tonight."_

_"Alright bye."_

_"Bye."_

_At eight o' clock the intercom on the wall buzzed. She pushed the button._

_"Yeah?" She said._

_"It's me." John said. She buzzed him in. He came up. "Hey."_

_"Hi."_

_They were sitting on the couch eating popcorn and watching a movie. The movie had just ended._

_"Do you want anymore popcorn?" She asked._

_"No I'm good." She got up and dumped it out. John stood in the kitchen with as she washed the bowl._

_"What are you gonna do when you get to California?"_

_"Probably apply to wrestling school."_

_"You'll make it." "You'll go far." She finished washing the bowl._

_"So, you gonna miss me?"_

_"Of course." She got a sad look on her face._

_"Hey." "None of that until tomorrow." "Aw, Nicole smile come on." "Come on." She gave him a weak smile. "You can do better then that." He started tickling her. "Smile."_

_"John." She laughed. "John stop." As he was tickling they were both backing up, not paying attention. She hit her waterbed and fell backwards. John fell on top of her. He stopped tickling her._

_"There's that beautiful smile."_

_"You're a jerk." She said jokingly._

_"That hurts Nic." "I'm gonna miss you to ya know?"_

_"I know." They got quiet and just stared at each other for a second. John was getting closer to her lips. She moaned when his lips softly touched hers kissing him back. She wrapped her arms around him pulling him as close to her as he could get. Each kiss was filled with more and more passion. As he kissed her neck she moaned. He felt her hands under his shirt. She took it off. They kissed again. He groaned into her mouth as her hands explored his body from his back, to his chest down to his abs. He started to unbutton her shirt stopping halfway. He sat up so did she. "What?"_

_"Are you sure Nicole?"_

_"Yes."_

_"I just want you to be positive you wanna do this." "I know you're still a virgin, so I want you to be sure."_

_"John, I've never been more sure about anything in my life." "I want this."_

_"Good so do I." He got up._

_"What are you doing?"_

_"Since this is your first time it's gonna be special." John lit some candles that were by the bed. He went over to Nicole's stereo and turned on "Take My Breath Away" Nicole's favorite song. "Now where were we?" He said kneeling on the bed. "Right here." She said as they kissed. He unbuttoned her shirt the rest of the way. She shrugged it off. He undid her bra. He kissed her down her body stopping at the center of her chest. "Oh John." She moaned loudly. He took off her jeans. When they kissed again she took off his jeans. They were kissing. "You're so beautiful Nicole." He broke the kiss and looked at her. "Just relax ok?" She nodded her head. They kissed as she felt him slip inside her. He waited for second before he started to move. For Nicole was a mixture of pleasure and with the pain slowly going away. "Ohhhh." She moaned out. He looked at her. "Are you ok?" He asked breathlessly. She nodded her head yes and kissed him. "Ohhh, John." She moaned. "Nicole." He groaned. "Oh my god, John." She moaned. It went for a few hours._

_The next morning Nicole woke up. She felt great. She was the happiest she'd ever been in her life. She decided to let John sleep. She put in a t-shirt and went into the kitchen. She was sitting on her countertop eating a bagel. She couldn't get last night out of her head. She started humming "Take My Breath Away"_

_"Someone's happy this morning." John said in her ear. She jumped._

_"Jesus, you scared me."_

_"Sorry." He stood in front of her. He was in his boxers. They kissed._

_"What are we doing?" She mumbled against his lips._

_"Kissing."_

_"Why?"_

_"Because we like it." She had her arms around his neck. She broke the kiss._

_"I know I sucked but last night was great."_

_"Hey, you were amazing."_

_"I can't believe we did that." She said smiling._

_"Me either." "I really liked it though."_

_"Me to."_

_"Come on." He picked up off the countertop._

_"Where are we going?"_

_"To do it again." They kissed. "Then I gotta go."_

_"Let's not talk about that right now."_

_"How'd we ever go this long without doing this?" John said laying her down on the bed._

_"I don't know."_

_After they were done they got dressed. She walked John to the door._

_"Have fun in California." She said sadly._

_"Hey, come here." They hugged. He heard her sniffle. He looked at her. "Baby, don't cry."_

_"I'm just crying because I'm gonna miss you that's all."_

_"I'm gonna miss you to." They kissed. "Bye."_

_"Bye." He left. Nicole started crying harder. "Please don't go John, I love you."_

_John was sitting in his car._

**_"Just start the car John." He thought. "You don't love Nicole you just think you do right now." "Just because you had sex with her twice doesn't mean you love her." "But god both times were amazing." "What am I doing?" "This is Nic you're best friend."_**

_He started his car and drove away._

**End Of Flashback**


	6. Chapter 6

It was two weeks later. There were some house shows coming up. They were in Arizona. Since Dwayne didn't compete in those he was going home for a few days. Nicole was staying so she could visit her mom. She was packing her stuff. There was a knock on her hotel room door. She answered it.

"Hi honey." She said.

"Hi." Dwayne said.

"Come on in." He went in.

"Give me a kiss." They kissed. "I miss you already."

"It's only for a couple days."

"I know but they'll drag."

"It is gonna be kind of weird with me here and you not here."

"Yeah." "I'd go with you but I really need to talk to my agent."

"It's ok."

"Make sure you tell your mom hi for me.

"I will."

"I'm just curious so I can know a price range." "Where do you think you'll wanna buy your wedding dress?"

"I'm gonna make it."

"Are you sure you'll have that kind of time?"

"Yeah." "When I get back my main priority will be our wedding."

"You're gonna look so beautiful."

"Thanks."

"What would you think about setting a date?"

"For the wedding?"

"Yeah."

"Ok." "Did you have a specific date in mind?"

"August seventeenth."

"Why August seventeenth?"

"The seventeenth is just random but I picked August because I think it would be great to have a summer wedding."

"It would be beautiful."

"Yeah."

"Ok let's do it August seventeenth it is."

"Great." "Can we make our first try for a baby on our wedding night?"

"Yeah." "I like that idea."

"Me to." "I can't believe we just set a date."

"Me either."

"Before you know it we'll be picking out baby names."

"Yeah." "You're driving me to the airport tomorrow right?"

"Yeah." "When's your flight?"

"Eight o' clock in the morning."

"Want me to come a little early so we can go to breakfast?"

"Yeah."

"Ok."

"I'll be here at seven o' clock."

"Ok."

The next day Nicole and Dwayne were at the airport.

"I gotta go." She said.

"Enjoy your visit."

"I will." "I love you."

"I love you to." They kissed.

"See you in a few days."

"Alright." "Bye."

"Bye."

After the plane landed Nicole drove to her mom's house. She opened the front door.

"Mom?" She said.

"In the living room." She went into the living room.

"Hi mom." They hugged. Nicole sat down next to her on the couch. "How are you?"

"Good." "How are you?"

"Great." "Dwayne and I set the date last night."

"That's wonderful." "What did you decided?"

"August seventeenth."

"Great."

"Mom after the wedding we're gonna start trying for a baby."

"That's great." "I hope you get pregnant right away." "I want a grandbaby before I die."

"You're not gonna die for a long time mom." You're in great shape." "Mom can I ask you a hypothetical question?"

"Yeah."

"What would you do if you were in love someone for a long time but then someone came along and was making you rethinking everything?"

"Someone new?"

"No someone from the past." "Someone who's married."

"Married?"

"Yeah."

"Well if the person is married obviously me and that person couldn't be together anyway."

"Yeah but what if you secretly had feelings for the person years ago and you're worried that they're coming back."

"Do I love this person?"

"You don't know."

"Do I still love the person I'm with now?"

"Yes very much."

"I'd stay with the one I'm with now."

"That's what I thought to."

"Let me ask you something."

"Ok."

"Does John know you feel this way?"

"What?"

"Come on Nicole, I know you're talking about John Cena."

"No I'm not."

"Yes you are." "I know he's the one Dwayne has that big match with." "I've been watching the show." "It surprised me when I found out who he was fighting." "I bet it surprised you to."

"Yeah."

"Did John marry Elizabeth?"

"Yeah."

"I know you've been in love with John since you were a little girl."

"I have not."

"Nicole, I'm your mom when you were a teenager and even before that I saw the way you would look at him." "Then when Liz came along I saw how hurt you would get, even if you were dating someone."

"There's part of it you don't know."

"What?"

"Never mind." "I can't tell you." "I've never told anyone."

"You can tell me anything."

"It's a little awkward."

"Tell me."

"It's about my first time."

"Your first ti-oh."

"Yeah oh." "Still wanna know?"

"It was with John wasn't it?"

"Yeah."

"When?"

"The night before he left for California." "It was the greatest night of my entire life." "The next morning we said goodbye to each other and we kissed then he left." "I didn't want him to go."

"Why didn't you tell him to stay?"

"I knew eventually he was gonna go back to Liz like always."

"Does he know you feel this way?"

"No." "It's never anything I would act on, he's married and I love Dwayne." "I feel guilty though." She started to cry. "When I'm with Dwayne I feel like one person and when I'm with John I feel like someone completely different."

"Come here sweetheart don't cry it's ok." They hugged.

The next evening Nicole was sitting in her hotel room. There was a knock at her door. She answered it. It was John he had a twelve - pack of beer and DVD's in his hand.

"Hi John." She said.

"Hi." "Busy?"

"No." "Come in." He went in.

"I was bored so I figured we could hang out."

"Sounds good." "I got all our favorite movies."

"Cool."

They spent the next couple hours watching movies and drinking. They both drank six each.

"Well we're out of beer." John said.

"Yeah, you're drunk."

"So are you."

"Yeah."

"Those were good movies."

"Yep."

"Nicole."

"What?"

"What if I never went to California?"

"What?"

"What if I would've never went to California fourteen years ago?" "Would things be different?"

"Different how?"

"Would we be married right now?"

"Probably." "I don't know John it was a long time ago." "Plus you probably wouldn't work for the WWE now if you hadn't of gone." "You love this."

"What if I loved something or someone else more but was to stupid to say anything at the time?"

"John, that night was great but-

"It was incredible both times."

"Yes it was." She said smiling.

"I'm curious Nic who's better Dwayne or me?"

"John!" She said laughing. "I can't answer that."

"Why I won't tell?"

"Because I can't." He grabbed her hand.

"I'm sorry I left." "Nicole, I l- Her cell phone rang.

"Hello?" "Hi Dwayne." John got up and left.


	7. Chapter 7

A few days passed. Nicole had made a decision. She thought it would be better for everybody. Dwayne was meeting up with everyone today. She was going to tell him then. It was going to make everything a lot easier. She was waiting for Dwayne to come she was at hotel. She was watching TV. There was a knock at the door. She answered it.

"Baby!" She said excitedly hugging Dwayne.

"I'm glad to see you to." They kissed. He went inside they sat on the couch.

"How was your flight?"

"Good."

"Good." "I've decided something."

"What?"

"After the show tonight I'm gonna go home."

"You wanna go home?"

"Yeah."

"Why?" "I thought we were having fun?"

"We are, it's been a blast."

"Then what's wrong?"

"I'm homesick." "I miss my house and my job."

"Is this really what you want?"

"Yes."

"Alright."

"I'll come back for Wrestlemania week ok?"

"Ok."

"Are you mad?"

"No." "Some people can't handle life on the road." "I understand."

"I was thinking since I'm gonna be home I can go ahead and hire a wedding planner."

"If you want to, do it."

"Alright." "That way I can start getting things squared away on my end." "I can start sketching my wedding dress."

"I will miss you though."

"I'll miss you to." "Uh-oh." "I know that look."

"Come here." She stood up.

"Come get me."

"You gonna make me chase you again?" He asked standing up.

"I'm just making you work for it."

"Really?"

"Yeah." He grabbed her by her waist.

"Got it." "I win."

"Cheater."

"You're right I'm a cheater." "A big cheater." "I think we need to go into the bedroom so you can punish me."

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah." They kissed.

"Well what are we waiting for?" They went into the bedroom and laid down on the bed. Dwayne looked down at her and smiled. "What?"

"Nothing I just can't believe how lucky I am."

"I love you."

"I love you to."

Later that night they were at the arena. Nicole was in catering. She looked next to her.

"What's up Randy?" She asked.

"Not much." "How are you doing?"

"Good."

"Having fun."

"Yeah."

"Hey guys." They heard from behind them. They turned around.

"Hey John." Randy said.

"Hey." "Hi Nic."

"Hi." Nicole said. "John why are you dressed like that?" He had on a backwards cap, a chain around his neck and a jersey on.

"It's throwback night for me."

"Throwback?"

"When I first came out I used to rap before my matches."

"I didn't know you still rapped."

"He came out with a CD a couple years ago." Randy said.

"You did?"

"Yeah." John said. "I rap my theme song."

"I didn't know that." "Hey I need to talk to you." "Can I come by your locker room later?"

"Yeah, I gotta get out there."

"Ok." "See you later."

"Bye."

A couple hours later Dwayne was out doing his portion of the show. Nicole really didn't wanna listen to Dwayne insult John. So she decided to go talk to John. Nicole knocked on John's locker room door. It was cracked open. She went in.

"Hello?" "John?" She decided to wait for him. She stood there for a few minutes.

"Nicole." She heard John say from behind her. She jumped.

"You scared me, I didn't think you were in here." She said turning around. When she turned around she noticed John was in a towel. "Oh god, I'm sorry."

"It's ok."

"I'll come back in when you're dressed." She went outside. She waited for a few minutes.

"Ok you can come back in now."

"Alright." She went back in. She sat next to John on the couch. "Sorry."

"It's alright, it's not like it's nothing you haven't seen before." He said smiling. She smiled and smacked him in the arm. "Ow!"

"Stop."

"Nic that hurt."

"I'm leaving John."

"What?"

"I'm going home tonight after the show."

"Why?"

"I'm homesick." "I wanna go home."

"Don't go."

"I'm coming back for Wrestlemania week."

"Who am I gonna hang out with?"

"You'll survive without me." "I have my wedding to plan."

"Yeah that."

"We set a date."

"Really?"

"Yeah." "August seventeenth."

"Congratulations."

"Thanks."

"I'm really gonna miss you."

"I'm gonna miss to." "I should go." They both stood up. They hugged. "You know you're still my best friend John."

"You're still my best friend to Nicole."

"Bye."

"Bye."

After the show John went to the lobby bar. Randy went in for a beer. He sat down next to John and noticed the nine empty beer bottles.

"What's up John?" Randy asked.

"Nothing."

"You and Liz fighting or something?"

"A little but that's not why I'm here."

"Why are you here?"

"Nicole left."

"She left?"

"She went home." "Now she's gonna marry Dwayne on August seventeenth, yippie I'm ecstatic."

"Why did she leave?"

"She said she's homesick but I don't think that's why."

"Why then?"

"I can't tell you, I've never told anyone."

"I already know what it is."

"No you don't."

"You slept with Nicole." "Don't you tell me you didn't I know you did."

"How did you know?"

"The sexual tension between you two is so strong a blind man could see it." "Plus the way you look at each other." "You don't even look at Liz that way." "So what happened?"

"I was twenty-one." "I was leaving for California the next morning." "I was hanging out with Nicole at her apartment and it just happened." "It was amazing." "Afterwards I thought I was in love with her but I convinced myself I wasn't." "I was her first."

"She was a virgin?"

"Yeah." "I know I'm married now but I can't stop thinking about her."

"You're in love with her aren't you?"

"I honestly don't know." "I'm going up to my room."

"See ya."


	8. Chapter 8

Nicole had been home for two months. She felt so much better being there. She had her head on straight again. She wasn't confused anymore. Now more then ever she couldn't wait to be married to Dwayne. She was at work. She was sitting at her desk. Her intercom buzzed. She pushed the button.

"Yes?" She said.

"Line two for you Miss Ridgefield." Her secretary said.

"Who is it?"

"Mr. Johnson."

"Thank you." She pushed the button to connect the call. "Hi, I wasn't expecting to hear from you until tonight."

"I just couldn't wait to hear your voice." Dwayne said.

"Aw."

"I'm eating lunch and I thought of you." "Is it busy there today?"

"Not really I've tried to keep things to a minimum today." "The wedding planner's coming in about a half hour."

"What have you goy decided so far?"

"Just flowers." "We're gonna look at churches today."

"Don't you think you should wait until we're both there to pick one?"

"I'm not picking one." "I'm going to look at a couple and we'll decide together."

"You know what I can't wait for?"

"What?"

"To book our honeymoon."

"Something particular on your mind right now Dwayne?"

"Yes and it shouldn't be."

"Why?"

"I'm very busy today and thinking about us in bed together is distracting." Nicole laughed.

"I would provoke this situation but since I'm not alone I can't."

"You're bad." "I gotta go."

"Ok I'll talk to you tonight." "Maybe we'll continue this conversation then."

"Alright." "I love you Nicole."

"I love you to Dwayne."

A half hour later the wedding planner showed up.

"Hello Nicole." She said.

"Hi Tiffany."

"Ready?"

"Yeah."

They spent a couple hours looking at churches. Afterwards they decided to get some lunch.

"I think a few of those are definite possibilities." Nicole said. "I'll see what Dwayne thinks."

"I think so to." "Just out of curiosity when do you think I'll be meeting the groom?"

"Probably sometime after next Sunday that's when his big match is.'

"I heard about that." "He's fighting John Cena right?"

"Yes."

"Well I look forward to meeting him."

Later that night Nicole was laying in bed sketching. Her phone rang.

"Hello?" She said.

"Hi honey." Dwayne said.

"Hey, how was your day?"

"Good." "How was yours?"

"I found a couple of churches I want you to see them so we can decide."

"Ok."

"The wedding planner wants to meet you."

"After Wrestlemania I'm free for a month."

"Good."

"What do you think about the Bahamas for our honeymoon?"

"Alright."

"Ok I'll talk to my travel agent."

"It'll be fun." "I'll have to buy a new bikini."

"Why do we need clothes?"

"We're gonna be outside for some of the time."

"Hopefully not long."

"Why?"

"I'll want the new Mrs. Johnson all to myself that's why."

"Oh you'll get me."

"Yes I will." "I can't wait until next week."

"I know me neither."

"I miss you."

"I miss you to."

"What are you doing?"

"Sketching my wedding dress."

"What are you wearing?"

"Pajamas."

"I bet you look nice."

"Thinking about us in bed again?"

"I'm thinking about more then that but I gotta stop because I have get some sleep."

"Ok I love you, goodnight." "Bye."

"Goodnight, I love you to bye."

A few minutes later her cell phone started to ring.

"Hello?" She said.

"Hi." John said.

"Hey John, it's been awhile." "How are you?"

"Bad."

"What's a matter?"

"Me and Liz are fighting really bad."

"I'm sorry to hear that." "What's the problem?"

"She says I love my job more then her."

"I know that isn't true."

"No it isn't." "She knew what I did before we got married."

"I'm sure it will work itself out because you love each other."

"Yeah." Nicole laughed. "What's so funny?"

"This just reminds me of when we were kids." "You'd call me up and say Nic me and Liz are fighting." "Then I always got you in a better mood."

"Yeah except this time we can't have a horror movie marathon at your house."

"Those were always fun."

"Yeah." "I really wish you were here."

"I'll be there next week."

"We should go to lunch or something."

"I'll see but for sure I'll see you at the Hall Of Fame ceremony."

"Alright."

"Don't worry about you and Liz everything will be ok."

"I know."

"I'm really tired."

"Ok." "Goodnight."

"Goodnight."

As Nicole laid there sketching she was thinking about when she and John were really little.

**Flashback**

_Nicole was five John was six. They were in her room playing tea party._

_"I don't wanna play this stupid game anymore." John said._

_"What do you wanna play?"_

_"Will you marry me?"_

_"Ok." John got one of her stuffed animals._

_"Mr. Panda is gonna be the minisuer."_

_"What's a minisuer?"_

_"I don't know but they're at weddings." "Do you wanna marry me?"_

_"Yeah." "Do you wanna marry me?"_

_"Yeah." "Ok we're married." "You're Nicole Cena now." She kissed him on the cheek. "Yuck why did you do that?"_

_"Because I love you."_

_"Girls." John said rolling his eyes._

**End Of Flashback**

Nicole smiled.


	9. Chapter 9

The week went by very quickly. Nicole had just gotten to the hotel in Miami. She couldn't wait to see Dwayne. She checked into the hotel and put her bags in her room. She went to go see Dwayne. She knocked on the door. He smiled when he answered it.

"Hi." She said.

"Hi." "Get in here." She went in. They hugged. "I missed you."

"I missed you to."

"It seems like it took forever for today to get here."

"I know what you mean." They kissed.

"Now you're in big trouble." He mumbled against her lips as they backed in the bedroom.

"Oh yeah?"

"Mm-hmm."

"Why?"

"For the those times you were teasing me over the phone."

"Yep I'm guilty."

"As your punishment you have to get naked." He said as they laid down on the bed.

"Just me?" "That's no fun."

"No, me to."

"Good." "Do what you will to me but be gentle." She said smiling.

"Don't worry we're both gonna enjoy this." They kissed.

Afterwards the were laying there.

"Wow I guess you really did miss me." Nicole said.

"Yes I did."

"That was really great.

"It's great every time." "I was wondering Nicole, after we get married where are we gonna live?"

"What?"

"We still live in separate homes." "After we get married we're gonna be living together."

"I haven't really thought about it." "Well neither of our homes are equipped to raise a child." "Since we're planning on adding to the family we need to think about that."

"Not that we need to decide everything right now."

"I know."

"It's fun to think about though."

"Yeah."

"I wish the wedding wasn't so far away."

"Me to but it'll be here before we know it."

"Yeah, you know what I can't wait for?"

"For us to be married?"

"That to." "For the day you tell me, Dwayne I'm pregnant."

"I can't wait for it either." "I just hope I'm a good mom."

"You're gonna be a great mom."

"I won't know what I'm doing."

"I'll show you the ropes." "I'm a pro."

"Alright." "I'm tired."

"Stay."

"Ok."

"Give me a kiss." They kissed.

"Goodnight."

"Goodnight I love you."

"I love you to."

The next morning Dwayne walked Nicole to the door.

"See you later." Nicole said. They kissed. "I love you."

"I love you to."

"Bye."

"Bye." She left.

Nicole walked back to her room. She got out her keycard.

"Boo!" Someone yelled in her ear. She jumped and turned around.

"John."

"Got ya."

"Jerk."

"Come on it was a joke."

"I know."

"When did you get here?"

"Last night."

"Wanna get some breakfast?"

"I can't I need a shower."

"Ok."

"Isn't Liz here?"

"She couldn't make it."

"Oh."

"It's nice to see you."

"Good to see you to."

"I'll see you later."

"Ok."

A few days later it was time for the Hall Of Fame ceremony. Everyone was walking around talking before it started. Dwayne was talking to some people. Nicole felt someone tap her on the shoulder. She turned around.

"Hey John." She said.

"Hi." "You look nice."

"Thanks you look nice to."

"Where's Dwayne?"

"Around somewhere." "Ready for the big match tomorrow?"

"Yeah." "You gonna watch it?"

"Of course."

"I know you'll be rooting against me."

"I don't want either one of you to lose."

"Someone has to."

"I know."

After the ceremony everyone was at an after party at a big ballroom. There was a dance floor and music playing. Nicole and Dwayne were sitting at a table. Dwayne's cell phone started to ring.

"Hello?" He said. He took the phone way from his mouth and looked at Nicole. "It's my agent I'll be back." Dwayne said. He got up and left the room.

Nicole stood up and went over to John and Randy's table.

"Hey guys." She said.

"Hi Nic." John said.

"Nicole I'd like you to meet my wife Sam." Randy said.

"Hi." Nicole said looking at Sam. "Nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you to." Sam said.

"Take My Breath Away" came on. Nicole and John looked at each other.

"Do you wanna dance Nicole?" John asked.

"I don't think that's a good idea."

"Come on."

"If Dwayne sees us dancing he'll get mad."

"We'll be done before we comes back in."

"Alright." They went out of the dance floor. He held close, closer then he should have been. "This is weird."

"A little but it's still nice." "It's not everyday to hear the that you, lost your virginity to." He whispered. Nicole smiled.

"John stop, we can't talk about that right now."

"You're blushing again."

"We haven't done this in awhile, danced I mean."

"I know what you meant." "Last time was Homecoming when I was a senior."

"That feels like forever ago."

"You're still as beautiful as ever."

"Thanks."

"May I cut in?" Randy pushed John out of the way. John looked behind him Dwayne just came back in. He went and sat down. "Sorry Nicole Dwayne just came back in."

"Thanks Randy." She said. "This won't upset your wife will it?"

"Not at all."

They finished the dance. Randy walked back to his table.

"John I wanna talk to you." He said.

"Ok." They left the room and went into the hall. "Thanks for stepping in."

"John, what the hell are you doing?"

"What?"

"You're married."

"I know that."

"Nicole's engaged."

"I know that."

"Then what the hell are you doing?" "If I hadn't of cut in just now you'd probably have Nicole in your car taking off her dress."

"No."

"I know you have feelings for her John but you're both with other people." "This has to stop." He went back inside.


	10. Chapter 10

Nicole woke up the next morning and got ready for the day. She was still thinking about how lucky she was last night that Randy stepped in during the dance. That saved everyone a lot of trouble. Nicole was excited for Dwayne. She knew he'd been looking forward to this day for a long time. On the other hand she knew it would be a little awkward for her to watch it. She didn't want neither one of them to lose. She was meeting Dwayne for breakfast. She'd just gotten to the restaurant.

"Hi." She said.

"Hi." They kissed. She sat down. "How's my bride to be this morning?"

"Good."

"Last night was fun."

"Yeah it was a great after party." They ordered there food. "Are you ready for tonight?"

"Never been so ready."

"I figured."

"If you don't wanna watch it I'll understand."

"Of course I'm gonna watch it honey, this is your big night."

"I know but I figured seeing me fight Fruity Pebbles might be uncomfortable for you."

"It'll be a little strange I admit but I'm standing by my man."

"Good to know."

"So after Wrestlemania what's next?"

"For me you mean?"

"Yeah."

"I have to appear on Raw tomorrow but after that I'm taking a month off, so we can start making some of the big decisions for the wedding." "Then my agent wants to me look at a couple scripts."

"Speaking of agents, did you ever talk to your travel agent?"

"Yeah I guess I've just been so busy I forgot to tell you." "It's all set."

"Yeah, so?"

"We're gonna stay in "Paradise Island." "The hotel's called "The Cove Atlantis". "We have an ocean view." "I saw a couple pictures it's really nice."

"It makes me wanna go right now."

"We'll be there soon enough."

"I know I can't wait."

"Me either." They finish there breakfast. They stood up.

"Come here." They kissed. "I gotta go."

"I know."

"See you tonight."

"Ok."

"I love you."

"I love you to." "Bye."

"Bye."

Later that night Nicole had just arrived the arena. The show had just started. Her cell phone started to ring.

"Hello?"

"Hi."

"Hi mom."

"Are you at the arena yet?"

"I just got here."

"Tell Dwayne I said good luck."

"I will."

"How have you been?"

"I'm doing a lot better then the last time yow saw me."

"Great."

"I was just very confused then."

"You're not anymore?"

"No." "I know exactly what I want."

"Good for you."

"We booked our honeymoon."

"Where are you going?"

"The Bahamas."

"They'll be fun."

"I can't wait."

"I'm happy that you're happy."

"I have to go mom."

"Ok have fun."

"I will."

"I love you."

"I love you to mom." "Bye."

"Bye."

Later that night Nicole was waiting for Dwayne by the stage entrance. John came up to the curtain.

"Hi John." She said.

"Hi."

"I like your new shirt."

"Thanks."

"Good luck."

"Thanks." They heard his music. "Gotta go."

"Bye." He went out a few minutes later Dwayne walked up to her. "Hi baby."

"Hi."

"Nervous?"

"A little."

"You're gonna do great."

"Can I have a kiss for luck?"

"Yeah." They kissed. "I love you."

"I love you to." His music hit. "Here I go."

Nicole went back to Dwayne's locker room to watch the match. It went back and forth. Dwayne was down in the center of ring. John was standing by his head. He signaled for Dwayne's move The People's Elbow. He ran as he was bouncing off the ropes Dwayne stood up and hit the Rockbottom. He covered John and got the three count. Nicole was happy until a few minutes later when she saw the look on John's face. He was just sitting on the ramp. He looked so disappointed. After Dwayne celebrated with the crowd he went to his locker room. Nicole smiled.

"Congratulations baby." She said.

"I feel great." They kissed. "I'm gonna take a shower then we'll go celebrate."

"Ok." Dwayne got in the shower.

Nicole decided to go check on John to see how he was doing. She went to his locker room and knocked on the door.

"What?" She heard him say from the other side of the door.

"It's Nicole, John." "Can I come in?"

"Yeah." She went in closing the door behind her. He was sitting on the couch in just a pair of shorts.

"You did great tonight."

"I lost."

"You tried as hard as you could." "Is something else wrong?" "Are you and Liz still fighting?"

"Yeah." "That's why she isn't here."

"I'm sorry."

"I was hoping night would be a mood booster for me."

"John listen, everything's gonna be alright." She kneeled down in front of him.

"Yeah?"

"Yeah." "Come here." They hugged.

"I'm just so frustrated."

"I know."

"I'm fighting with Liz, I just lost the biggest match of my career and- He stopped.

"And what?"

"Nothing just other stuff."

"It's ok John." She looked at him. "You still got me."

"I know." "Thank god for that." They got quiet. Slowly they came closer each other's lips. They kissed. John pulled her onto his lap facing him. His arms were around her back. John moaned into her mouth as she touched his chest. Still kissing John picked her up and laid on the couch. She moaned into his mouth when she felt his hand touch her skin. Suddenly there was a knock at the door. They broke the kiss. "Who is it?" John asked.

"We want to interview you for ." A man said.

"One second." They got up. John opened the door. Nicole hid behind it. Once everyone was in she slipped out unnoticed.

Nicole found an empty hallway and started crying.

_"What did I do?" She thought._

**Please review**


	11. Chapter 11

The next morning Nicole woke up. She felt so guilty. She couldn't believe she did that to Dwayne. He'd been so wonderful to her in the four years that they were together. All night last night she debated on whether or not to tell him. She needed some advice. There was only one person she could think to call.

"Hello?"

"Hi mom." She said.

"Hi, I heard Dwayne won last night."

"Yeah he did."

"Good for him."

"Mom I really need to talk to you."

"What's wrong?"

"After Dwayne's match I went to go see John to see how he was doing." "He seemed upset understandably." "We hugged then we…we kissed."

"You kissed?"

"Then we started making out." "I feel so bad mom." She started to cry. "Why did I do that?"

"Why did you?"

"I was just trying to comfort him." "Then we kissed, I know it was wrong and I'm sorry."

"Does Dwayne know about this?"

"No." "Do you think I should tell him?"

"This was just a one time thing between you and John right?"

"Yes."

"Do you love Dwayne?"

"Yes."

"Do you want to be with Dwayne?"

"Yes."

"Do you think you should tell him?"

"I'm afraid if I tell him I'll lose him."

"Then don't tell him."

"Ok." "I'm a terrible person."

"No you not."

"I love Dwayne mom, I do."

"I know you do."

"I thought I was passed all this."

"I know."

"I just- There was a knock at the door. "Mom I gotta go someone's at my door."

"Ok." "Bye."

"Bye." She hung up and went over to her door. "Who is it?"

"Me." Dwayne said. She opened the door.

"Hi."

"Hi."

"Come on in." He went in. She hugged him.

"What's that for?"

"I'm just glad to see you."

"I'm glad to see you to." They kissed. "Did you setup our meeting with the wedding planner yet?"

"No." "Let me do that right now."

Later that night Nicole was in catering at the arena. When she turned around John was right behind her.

"Why haven't you returned any of my calls?" John asked.

"I have to go."

"I need to talk to you." Nicole sighed.

"Fine." They went to an abandon part of the arena. "What?"

"We should talk about what happened last night."

"It was a mistake."

"You didn't feel anything?"

"Come on John don't do this."

"Do what?"

"Last night never should've happened."

"I know it was wrong but the way you make me feel-

"No, stop it!" She yelled with tears in her eyes. "I can't believe this." "You want me now?" "Now, when there's no possible way we can be together?" "Oh, you couldn't have wanted me when I wanted you?"

"What?"

"You wanna know?" "You wanna know that when I was a little girl I fell in love with the little boy acrossed the street?" "Do you wanna know as we got older I hoped that he would ask me to be his girlfriend and he never did?" "Do you wanna know that I never really truly loved any of my boyfriends in high school, because the one I really loved was you, huh?"

"I didn't know." "Why didn't you tell me?"

"You didn't want me then." "You wanted someone who treated you like dirt and broke your heart again and again and again." "Who was there to pick up the pieces?" "Me." "Then one night something happened that I never thought would between us in a million years." "You made love to me, not only that, you took my virginity and it was the most magical, amazing, beautiful night of my life." She said wiping away her tears.

"I feel that way to about that night Nicole." "It meant so much to me I know you know that."

"I know that." "Then what did you do the next morning, you left."

"If you wanted me to stay all you had to do was say so."

"That's bullshit."

"No it isn't."

"Yes it is you know damn well you were gonna go back to Liz eventually."

"No."

"Whatever."

"No because after that night I realized I was in love with you."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah."

"Well who are you married to now huh?" John looked down at the floor. "Exactly." "The point is we're not those kids anymore John." "I loved you for fifteen years and you never noticed." "Now you want me and it's to late." "You're married and I'm engaged." "I love Dwayne." "I think it's best if we don't talk to each other at all anymore."

"Nicole, no."

"Yes, we both did just fine without each other for the last fourteen years." "So goodbye." Before she could move John closed the space between them. Her back was against the wall.

"Nicole, please don't do this, don't go."

"We can't hang on to the past anymore John."

"I love you, please don't do this, don't make the same mistake I made."

"No you don't love me."

"Yes I do."

"No, not now."

"Nicole I love you and I know you love me."

"John." She said starting to cry again. "I gotta go." He kissed her. She kissed him back breaking it after a few seconds. "No John, I can't." "I'm sorry." She walked away.


	12. Chapter 12

A month had passed. Nicole was back to work. John had left her alone like she told him to. Just walking away that night after he told her he loved her was very hard for her, but she knew it was the right thing to do. She'd went back to work and had started to make her wedding dress. She and Dwayne had picked a church and a reception hall. The wedding was three months away. Nicole was sitting at home. Dwayne was in Florida visiting Simone. He'd been gone for two weeks. Nicole's phone started to ring.

"Hello?" She said.

"Hi baby." Dwayne said.

"Hi."

"How was your day?"

"Good." "I'm picking the materials for dress."

"Great."

"Did you and Simone have fun today?"

"Yeah." "She didn't want me to leave."

"Aw."

"I hate it when I have to."

"I know."

"I can't wait to see you tomorrow."

"I can't wait to see you either."

"I have a big surprise for you tomorrow."

"A surprise?"

"Yep."

"What?"

"You have to wait until tomorrow."

"Give me a hint."

"No."

"Please."

"You just have to wait."

"Ok."

"I gotta get up early." "I'm going to bed."

"Alright." "See you tomorrow."

"Ok." "I love you."

"I love you to."

"Bye."

"Bye."

The next morning Nicole was at work.

"There's my beautiful bride to be." Dwayne said. Nicole looked and smiled.

"Dwayne." She said standing up and hugging him. "I wasn't expecting you until tonight."

"I took an earlier flight." They kissed. "I couldn't wait to see you."

"I'm glad you came."

"Wanna go to dinner tonight?"

"Sure."

"I'll pick you up at your house at seven."

"Ok." "See you then."

"Ok." He kissed her. "Bye."

"Bye."

They just finished dinner. The sun was just starting to set.

"Dwayne this isn't the back to my house." She said.

"I know."

"Where are we going?"

"I told you that's a surprise."

"Oh good, time for the surprise." They pulled into a driveway of a big house. "Where are we?"

"Come on." They got out of the car and went into the house. The living room was huge. The walls were light blue with hardwood floors and a fireplace.

"This is nice."

"Let me show you the upstairs." They went upstairs. They went into the master bedroom

"Jesus I could fit my bedroom in here."

"I have one more thing to show you up here." They went down the hall he opened a door. There were little bears on the wallpaper.

"This is a nursery isn't it?"

"Yeah." "Come on I wanna show you the backyard." They went out into the backyard through the sliding glass doors off the kitchen. It was a huge yard with a swing set.

"I give up whose house is this."

"Do you like it?"

"I love it."

"Me to." "That's why I bought it."

"You bought it?"

"Yeah."

"This is our house?"

"Yeah." They hugged.

"How did you do this?" "You've been in Florida for two weeks."

"I bought it before I left." "I would like to start moving our stuff in before we get married."

"Ok." They kissed. "I love you."

"I love you to."

The next morning Nicole was driving to work. She was listening to the radio.

"And in celebrity news." The person on the radio said. "WWE Superstar John Cena has filed for divorce from his wife Liz Cena."

"Wow." Nicole said out loud.


	13. Chapter 13

Three months had passed. Nicole and Dwayne's wedding was in a week. They had both sold there houses. They were officially moving into the house after there honeymoon. They almost had everything moved into there new house. They both had to be out of there houses by next week. Nicole was at work late putting the finishing touches on her wedding dress. Her cell phone started to ring.

"Hello?" She said.

"Hi."

"Hey mom."

"I just tried calling you at home."

"I'm not at home."

"Are you at Dwayne's?"

"No I'm at work."

"Work?" "Still?" "It's almost eleven o'clock."

"I'm just putting the finishing touches on my wedding dress."

"I can't believe your wedding's in a week."

"I know." "The time just flew by."

"My little girl's getting married."

"Come on mom don't start that already."

"I wish your dad was here to see it."

"I wish he was to."

"He would've liked Dwayne." "Not as much as he liked John though."

"Yeah, dad loved John."

"I guess it runs in the family."

"Mom."

"Sorry."

"You should see the house Dwayne bought for us mom." "It's beautiful."

"I bet."

"We're almost all moved in."

"Great."

"We're moving in a few more boxes tomorrow."

"On a Saturday?"

"It's the only day we both have free until right before the wedding."

"Are you excited?"

"Yes." "I can't believe Dwayne and I are finally gonna be married."

"I'm really happy for you sweetie."

"Thanks mom."

"I gotta go."

"Ok." "See you next week."

"Alright."

"I love you mom."

"I love you to Nicole."

"Bye."

"Bye."

The next day Nicole and Dwayne were moving boxes into there new house. There were boxes all around the living room.

"It's gonna take forever to unpack all this stuff once we get back." Nicole said.

"Nah." "I know it looks like a lot but once we put everything in the right places, it shouldn't take that long."

"I don't remember there being this much stuff when I moved to California."

"That's because it was just you."

"Yeah."

"Come upstairs I wanna show you something."

"Dwayne, what did you do?"

"I have a surprise for you." "Come on." They went upstairs Dwayne opened the door to the nursery. They went inside it was fully decorated with toys, a changing table and a crib.

"This looks really nice Dwayne but why did you do it?" "I'm not even pregnant yet."

"Not yet, but I'm hoping after our honeymoon you will be."

"Me to."

"We can always practice."

"Yeah." She went to walk out of the room. Dwayne pulled her back to him.

"Where are you going?"

"We should start unpacking some of those boxes."

"We could do that." "Or we can go in the bedroom and test out our new bed."

"Dwayne." She said smiling.

"What?" "We've been working hard all morning it's time for a break."

"Maybe your right." They kissed backing out into the hall. Dwayne took off Nicole's shirt and picked her up like a bride. "Baby, what are you doing?" She laughed.

"Practicing for when you're my wife."

"Aw that's so sweet." They kissed again. They went into the bedroom. He laid her down on the bed. She took off his shirt.

"One more week." Dwayne mumbled against her lips.

"Mm-hmm." "I can't wait."

"Me neither." "Then you'll be mine forever.'

"I'm already yours forever Dwayne." "Forever and ever and ever."

A week later Nicole and Dwayne were standing at the altar in front of there wedding guests.

"Dwayne, do you take Nicole-

"Yes I do." Dwayne said cutting the minister off. Everyone laughed.

"Nicole, do you take Dwayne to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

"I do." She said.

"I now pronounce you man and wife." "You may kiss the bride." They kissed.

After the reception they were on a plane to The Bahamas. Dwayne took Nicole's ring hand and kissed it.

"We're finally married." Dwayne said happily.

"I know." "I'm so happy."

"Me to." "You didn't take your pill right?"

"I threw them all away this morning."

"Good." "I love you Mrs. Johnson."

"I love you to Mr. Johnson." They kissed.

John was in Topeka, Kansas he was laying in his bed. He looked over at Kelly Kelly who was laying next to him. He'd been sleeping with anyone that would have him since his divorce. He was trying to fill the void in his heart.

"John are you ok?" Kelly asked.

"Yeah I'm ok."

"Is it me?"

"No, you were fine." He looked away from her. _"I just wish you were Nicole." He thought._


	14. Chapter 14

Nicole and Dwayne had been married for six months. They were both the happiest they'd ever been. They were still trying to have a baby with no luck yet. Dwayne had been away for two months. He was filming a movie. Nicole had been sick with the flu for two weeks. Since it was flu season she couldn't get an appointment until tomorrow. She was laying on the couch. The phone rang.

"Hello?" She said.

"Hi Nicole." Dwayne said.

"Hey."

"How are you feeling?"

"Like shit."

"Aw, my poor baby." "Did you get into the doctor yet?"

"I go tomorrow."

"Good." "I'm sure she'll give you some kind of medicine."

"I hope." "I feel like I'm gonna die."

"I miss you."

"I miss you to." "I'm kind of glad you're not here though." "I don't want you to get sick to."

"If it means getting to see you I'll risk it."

"I hope I'm better by next week."

"Me to."

"It's great that you're gonna be home for Valentine's Day."

"Yeah." "Maybe that'll be the night you finally get pregnant."

"Maybe."

"I'm sure as long as you get some rest, you'll be fine by the time I come home."

"After the doctor I'm stopping by the office tomorrow but after that I'm resting."

"Why are you stopping by the office?"

"I have to get some work done."

"Nicole, you're sick." "You need rest."

"I also have a business to run and deadlines to meet."

"Your health's more important."

"If I don't meet my deadlines, I could lose my clients."

"So?"

"So, if I lose clients I lose my business."

"You're not gonna lose your business you're one of the most famous designers in the world."

"It's just for a few hours."

"I just worry about you."

"I know."

"Let me know what the doctor says tomorrow."

"I will."

"Feel better."

"I'll try."

"I love you."

"I love you to."

"Bye."

"Bye."

The next day Nicole was in the waiting room. A nurse came out.

"Mrs. Johnson?"

"Yes." She said standing up.

"Follow me."

They went back to the examination room. About ten minutes later the doctor showed up.

"Hello Mrs. Johnson." "Oh Nicole."

"Hi doctor Taylor."

"Did you get married or something?"

"Yes I did." "Six months ago."

"Congratulations." "So, what's the problem?"

"I have the flu and can't get rid of it."

"How long has this been going on?"

"About two weeks."

"I see." "Are you menstruating right now?"

"No ever since I stopped taking my pill my periods have become irregular."

Why did you stop taking your birth control?"

"My husband and I want a baby."

"Oh."

A week later Dwayne came home. It was Valentine's Day. They were sitting in front of the fireplace. Nicole had champagne in her glass but she wasn't drinking it.

"How come you're not drinking your champagne?" Dwayne asked.

"I just don't feel like drinking."

"This is a special occasion."

"You don't know how special."

"What?"

"I have a Valentine's Day present for you."

"Where is it?" She took his hand and put it on her stomach.

"I'm not sick." She said smiling. "I'm pregnant Dwayne."

"Really?" He asked smiling.

"Really."

"Oh my god." They hugged. "How far along?"

"Nine weeks."

"This is great." They kissed. "We're gonna be a family."

"Yep."

"I love you."

"I love you to."


	15. Chapter 15

Five months had passed. Nicole was seven months pregnant. She had a big pregnant belly. She and Dwayne were both very excited. They found out two months ago that Nicole was pregnant with a baby boy. Nicole made all kinds of baby clothes. She couldn't believe that soon she was going to be a mom. A month ago they celebrated there one year wedding anniversary. Nicole was sitting at home. The phone rang.

"Hello?" She said.

"Hi." Simone said.

"Oh hi."

"Can I talk to my dad?"

"Your dad isn't coming back until tomorrow."

"Oh yeah." "It's only Tuesday."

"Yeah." "How's school?"

"Great." "I made the honor roll."

"That's great."

"How are you feeling?"

"I'm ready for the baby to come."

"Me to." "I can't wait to meet him."

"Me either."

"How is my brother doing?"

"He's good." "He's been kicking me a lot today."

"Sounds like a troublemaker, just like dad." Nicole laughed.

"Yeah."

"I gotta go."

"Ok your dad's supposed to call me later." "I'll have him call you."

"Ok bye."

"Bye."

A few hours later the phone rang again.

"Hello?"

"Hi." Dwayne said.

"Hi." "Call Simone."

"I just got off the phone with her." "She told me she talked to you."

"I think she's as anxious about the baby as we are."

"She can't wait to be a big sister."

"I know."

"The baby was all we talked about."

"Aw."

"How is he?"

"Good but he wants daddy to come home."

"I wanna be there to."

"Two more months."

"I know I can't wait."

"Me either."

"I think everybody on the set's ready to kill me."

"Why?"

"All I talk about are you and the baby."

"Aw." "I miss you."

"I miss you to."

"I've gotten a lot bigger since you last saw me."

"I'm sure you look beautiful."

"I'm tired I'm gonna go to bed."

"Ok I love you."

"I love you to see you tomorrow."

"Ok bye."

The next afternoon Nicole was on the kitchen making lunch. She heard the front door open.

"Honey I'm home." Dwayne said.

"I'm in the kitchen baby." He went into the kitchen. "Hi."

"Hi." They kissed. "I missed you so much."

"I missed you to." Dwayne bent down by her stomach.

"Hi my boy." "Did you miss me?" "I missed you." He kissed her stomach. "I love you."

"Dwayne come here I wanna show you some of the onesies I made." They went into her office. "Look." She handed him one. It said. "Team Bring It" on the front.

"That's so cute."

"Look at this one." The front of this one said. "If You Smell What Baby Rock Is Cookin'"

"I love these."

"I thought you would."

"I'm working on a couple others."

"I can't wait to see them."

Later that night they were sitting on the living room. Nicole got up and went into the kitchen. She was getting something to drink. All of the sudden Dwayne heard the glass break.

"Dwayne!" Nicole screamed. He ran into the kitchen she was clutching her stomach.

"What's a matter?"

"I'm bleeding." She said tearfully. "Ow! "Ow!" "Ow!"

"Here sit down I'm gonna call 911." She sat in a kitchen chair. After he called 911 he went over to her.

"Dwayne, the baby."

"The baby's gonna be fine Nicole." "Don't you worry, you're both gonna be fine." "It's gonna be ok."

As soon as Nicole got to the hospital they rushed her to the OR. She woke up a few hours later.

"Hi Nicole." Dwayne said.

"Dwayne what's wrong?"

"Um, the baby, uh, the umbilical cord was to tight it cut off the baby's oxygen." "Honey the baby died." He said with tears in his eyes.

"What?"

"I'm sorry."

"No! "No! He hugged her. They both started to cry. "Not my baby, not my boy!"

"It's ok."


	16. Chapter 16

A year and a half had passed. Three months after losing there baby Nicole and Dwayne decided to get a divorce. It was an amicable split. The love that they used to feel for each other just wasn't there anymore after the loss of there son. Nicole never really grieved the loss. She just threw herself into her work. She lived alone in a house of the beach. She decided that's how she'd live for the rest of her life. She was sitting at home. The phone rang.

"Hello?" She said.

"Hi."

"Hi mom."

"How are you?"

"Fine."

"That's good."

"How have you been?"

"Oh, you know same old same old."

"Sounds like my life."

"Are you seeing anyone?"

"No."

"Nicole, it's been almost two years since your divorce."

"I know mom."

"In that time how many people have you dated?"

"None." "I'm to busy for that."

"What are you gonna do, live the rest of your life alone?"

"Sounds good to me."

"Well it's not."

"Why?"

"Nicole, you are a young, beautiful woman." "You could have anyone you wanted."

"That's the point mom, I don't want anyone."

"What about sex?"

"Mom."

"I'm just saying that's hard to do without a man."

"I went through the first twenty years of my life without sex." "I can do it again."

"Does it have anything to do with the baby Nicole?"

"No." "I'm going on that business trip tomorrow."

"What business trip?"

"Remember a couple months ago I told you I got a call from a woman in Florida, and she wanted to put some of my clothes in her stores?"

"Yeah."

"Everything's becoming official tomorrow."

"Great." "Where in Florida?

"Tampa."

"Have a good trip."

"I will."

"And to think I used to yell at you when you drew on the walls when you were little." Nicole laughed.

"Yeah and you would always take my crayons."

"I remember if John was over he would say, I did it don't yell at Nicole."

"Yeah." "He always had my back." "Jesus I haven't thought about him in a couple years." "I gotta go I gotta get up early."

"Alright."

"I love you mom."

"I love you to."

"Bye."

"Bye."

The next day she was in Tampa by ten o' clock. Her meeting didn't start for two hours. She decided to go to a coffee shop she knew. She got a coffee and sat down at a table. She'd been sitting there for a few minutes.

"Nic?" Even before she looked up she knew who it was. Only one person called her Nic.

"Hi John." "Wanna sit down?"

"Sure." He sat down.

"It's been about three years since I last saw you."

"Yeah." "How have you been?" "Did you and Dwayne get married?"

"Yep." "Then we got divorced."

"You got divorced?"

"Yeah."

"Wow."

"That's exactly what I said when I heard about yours."

"Oh, you heard?"

"I heard it on my way to work one day."

"Do you live here now?"

No I'm here on business." "Oh right, you live here huh?"

"Yeah." "What are you doing tonight?"

"I'm really busy."

"Oh."

"Why?"

"I was just thinking maybe you'd like to come see my place."

"I wish I could but this new deal I have with this clothing store's gonna keep me up half the night."

"Oh."

"Sorry."

"That's alright." He stood up. "Nice seeing you."

"Nice seeing you to."

"Bye."

"Bye."

Nicole's meeting was over by four. She spent the rest of the time in her hotel room watching TV. She was in bed by nine o'clock.


	17. Chapter 17

A month had passed. Nicole was busier then ever with work. That was how she liked it. Her job was the only thing left that made her happy. She was sitting at work. All of a sudden her intercom buzzed. She pushed the button.

"Yes?" She said.

"Miss Ridgefield, there's someone here to see you."

"Who is it?"

"A Mr. Cena."

"John Cena?"

"Yes."

"Send him in." A few seconds later he walked through the door. "Hey."

"Hi."

"What are you doing here?"

"We're doing a show here tonight."

"Oh."

"So this is where you work?"

"Yep."

"Nice place."

"Thanks."

"What are you doing tonight?"

"Working at home."

"Working, that's no fun." "Well unless you have my job."

"Why, what do you want?"

"I want you to come to the show."

"I can't."

"Come on." "It'll be fun."

"I'm to busy."

"Come on Nic, please." He gave her a sad face. He used to do it when they were teenagers.

"John, don't do that."

"I just wanna hang out with my best friend for awhile."

"You're best friend is busy."

"Ok." He said sadly heading for the door. "I'll just be at Raw tonight, all alone." He had his hand on the doorknob. Nicole rolled her eyes.

"Wait." "I'll try to make it but no promises ok?"

"Ok cool." He said happily going back over to her desk.

"I gotta quit falling for that routine."

"What routine?"

"The Nicole doesn't wanna hang out I'm gonna act sad and make her feel guilty routine."

"I was not doing that."

"You were to."

"Was not."

"Was to."

"Not."

"To."

"Not."

"How old are you?"

"Thirty-eight." "Which would make you-

"A dried up old hag."

"No." "Here's your ticket and backstage pass." He said getting them from his back pocket.

"Thanks."

"Well I gotta go." "I hope I see you tonight."

"Maybe."

"Bye."

"Bye."

It was seven o' clock. Nicole was in her office. She looked at her desk. Where her ticket was sitting. She decided to get ready and go. By the time she got there it was eight o' clock. She went to catering. Everyone was there. She went up to the table John was sitting at.

"John." She said.

"Hey Nic, you came."

"Yep." "Hi Randy."

"Hi." "Nice to see you."

"Nice to see you to."

"I gotta go."

"Bye."

"Bye." He got up and walked away. "Oh god here we go." He muttered under his breath.

"I'm glad you came." John said looking at Nicole.

"I needed the break."

"Well we're gonna have fun."

The show had just ended. Nicole and John were in his locker room.

"You did great tonight John."

"Thanks." "Wanna come back to hotel and hang for awhile?"

"Alright."

They went back to the hotel. They were sitting on the couch.

"Nicole are you dating anybody?" John asked.

"Nope haven't since my divorce."

"Why?"

"To busy."

"How long has it been?"

"About a year and a half."

"That's a long time."

"What about you?"

"I've been dating but nothing serious just casual."

"Why nothing serious?"

"I haven't found Miss Right I guess."

"I'm surprised you didn't go back to Liz."

"No, that part of my life's over."

"John, you didn't divorce Liz because of me did you?"

"No, we divorced because of problems we had way before you came along." "I was surprised when you told me you and Dwayne were divorced." "Did you guys ever have any kids?"

"No." She said with tears in her eyes.

"Nicole what's wrong?"

"Nothing I'm fine." Tears started to roll her cheeks.

"Why are you crying?"

"I lost my baby."

"I'm sorry." "Wanna talk about it?"

"I was seven months pregnant." "One night I started bleeding." "After I woke up from surgery, Dwayne told me that the baby's umbilical cord was to tight and it cut off his oxygen." "It killed him."

"That's terrible, I'm so sorry." He hugged her.

"After that, Dwayne and I just fell out of love with each other." "We both started working a lot." "We never saw each other." "When he was away he never called me." "Even when we were together we didn't talk to each other." "Then one day we just decided that it was over."

"I didn't mean to bring it up."

"It's ok you didn't know." "I'm gonna go home."

"You can sleep on the couch if you want."

"Alright."


	18. Chapter 18

The next morning Nicole woke up. She thought it was so nice of John for letting her stay there. She sat up on the couch. John came out of the bedroom.

"Hey you're awake." He said.

"That couch is very comfortable."

"Did you sleep ok?"

"Yeah." "Thanks for letting me stay."

"No problem."

"Well I gotta get going to work." She stood up.

"Wanna get some breakfast before you go?"

"Ok."

They went to a restaurant in the hotel.

"I had fun last night." Nicole said.

"Good so did I."

"Where are you guys headed now?"

"We have a couple house shows in Arizona."

"Arizona?"

"Yeah."

"My mom lives there."

"I would love to see your mom." Nicole got out her phone and dialed her secretary's number.

"Patty it's Nicole." "I'm not coming in today." "I'm taking a personal day to go see my mom." "Please forward all calls to my office voicemail." "Thank you." She hung up.

"Want me to leave a ticket for you for the show tonight?"

"Sure."

"Ok."

"What time does it start?"

"Eight o' clock."

"Wanna come with me to see my mom?"

"Sure." "Are you gonna call and tell her we're coming?"

"No we're gonna surprise her."

"Ok."

"I gotta go home and pack an overnight bag."

"Alright."

"See you in a few hours."

"See ya." She walked away.

A few hours later they pulled into her mom's driveway. They got out of the car and went inside.

"Mom?" Nicole called.

"Nicole?" Her mom said.

"Yeah." "Surprise." "I brought someone with me." They walked in the living room.

"John."

"Hi Mrs. Ridgefield." He said. They hugged.

"It's so nice to see you."

"Nice seeing you to."

"I have to go to the bathroom." Nicole said. "I'll be right back." She went upstairs.

"You can sit down John." Mrs. Ridgefield said.

"Thank you Mrs. Ridgefield." He sat down.

"John I think you're old enough now to call me by my first name." "You can call me Mary."

"I know it just feels weird I've always called you Mrs. Ridgefield."

"I'm surprised you and Nicole are here." "I barely see her anymore." "She's always working."

"I can imagine that the loss of her son took a toll on her."

"She told you about that?"

"Yeah."

"I'm glad she has someone she can confide in." "She doesn't even like talking to me about it." "It has been hard on her." "Especially after the divorce." "I think having you around makes it a little better."

"I hope so." "When she was crying last night I felt really bad." "I didn't want to be in pain."

"I know you care about her, John."

"Yes I do." "She's my best friend." "Always has been." Nicole came back downstairs.

"Nicole can you two stay for dinner?" Mary asked.

"I think we would have enough time." Nicole said.

"Ok I just need to run to the store."

"Mom you don't have to make a special trip for us."

"It's no bother." "You and John just stay here and make yourselves at home." "I'll be within a half hour." She left.

Nicole and John were sitting on the couch.

"Does your mom know?" John asked.

"Know what?"

"About us."

"Oh, you mean the night you defiled her one and only daughter?" "Yeah she knows."

"You always got jokes about it don't ya?" He said jokingly.

"Well it could've lasted longer." She said jokingly.

"Oh really?" "I don't remember you complaining."

"I was a virgin I didn't know any better."

"You weren't the next morning when we did it again." He said smiling.

"Ok that's enough talking about this."

"Why?"

"We're friends."

"So we were friends when we did it."

"It's still not a good idea."

"Why, because you'd think about what it'd be like to do it again?"

"Shut up John." She said starting to blush.

"You're blushing." They looked at each other and smiled. They started coming closer to each other. Suddenly the front door opened. Nicole got up to help her mom with groceries.

After dinner Nicole and John were leaving to go the arena.

"Thanks for coming to see me John." Mary said.

"You're welcome thank you for the dinner. Mary looked at Nicole.

"Bye Nicole."

"Bye mom."

"Come back soon, bring John."

"I might."

After the show Nicole and John went back to the hotel. They were in the elevator.

"That was a fun show tonight." Nicole said.

"Yeah it was." The elevator dinged it was Nicole's floor.

"Well, see ya John." She walked off the elevator.

"Nicole wait." She turned around.

"Yeah?" John put his hand on the door so it wouldn't close.

"Next month I have a day off." "I was thinking maybe I could come out California and we could have dinner." "Or maybe go to a movie, maybe both."

"John, are you asking me out?"

"Yeah."

"You wanna come all the way to California just to take me on a date?"

"Yeah."

"Ok you have my number, call me."

"Ok." "Goodnight."

"Goodnight."


	19. Chapter 19

It was a month later. Nicole and John's date was tomorrow. She was really nervous about it. Not only was it her first date since her divorce but it was her first date with John. Just thinking about it made her feel like a kid again. She never thought she would have feelings for anyone again. She was on her lunch break when her cell phone rang.

"Hello?" She said.

"Hi."

"Hi mom."

"Are you on your lunch break?"

"Yeah."

"When are you and John supposed to go out?"

"Tomorrow."

"Are you nervous?"

"Very."

"Why?"

"I haven't dated since my divorce."

"You're gonna have fun."

"I know."

"Plus this is John, the man of your dreams."

"Mom." She laughed.

"You'll have a great time because you know each other so well."

"I'm a little scared."

"Why?"

"I know it's only our first date but I can see myself falling hard and quick for John." "Especially since there's no one to stop me this time."

"That's a good thing."

"Not necessarily."

"How do you figure?"

"Say we fall in love." "Then one day he asks me to marry him." "I don't wanna break his heart saying no."

"Why would you say no?"

"I don't wanna get married again and I don't want kids."

"That's what this is really about isn't it?"

"What?"

"You're afraid that your gonna fall in love with John and eventually get pregnant."

"I just don't want me and John to end up like me and Dwayne that's all."

"Sweetie, what happened with the baby, that was just bad luck." "You didn't do anything wrong."

"I don't wanna talk about the baby."

"Maybe we should-

"Mom please, just stop."

"Ok I'm sorry."

"I have to go."

"I didn't mean to upset you."

"You didn't I have to go back to work."

"Bye."

"Bye."

Later that night Nicole was sitting on her bed sketching when her phone rang.

"Hello?" She said.

"Hi." John said.

"Hey."

"What's up?"

"Just sketching on my waterbed."

"You have a waterbed?"

"Yep when I moved into my house I needed a new bed." "I saw and I bought it." "Plus I really liked the one I had in college."

"I remember that bed."

"I'm sure you do."

"I'm picking you up at eight tomorrow night right?"

"Yeah." "I was thinking after dinner we can watch some movies here." "I have Netflix."

"Alright."

"Did you have a good day?"

"Yeah."

"Did you win your match?"

"Yeah."

"Good."

"We're you busy today?"

"No busier then usual."

"Well I'm gonna some sleep I'll see you tomorrow."

"Ok goodnight."

"Goodnight."

The next night Nicole was waiting for John to get there. She checked herself one more time in the mirror. There was a knock at the door. She took a deep breath and answered the door.

"Hi John." She said.

"Hi." "You look beautiful."

"Thank you."

"Ready?"

"Yeah."

They were at the restaurant.

"This is a little strange." Nicole said. "In a good way though."

"I think I know what you mean." "Who would've ever thought we'd be out on a date?"

"I know."

"We did things kind of backwards though."

"What do you mean?"

"Generally people go on a date then have sex." "We had sex and it took us eighteen years to go on a date."

"I'd like to take things a little slower this time."

"That's ok with me."

"I am glad we're finally doing this though."

"Me to." "We should've done this a long time ago." "I thought about staying you know?"

"You mean the morning you left?"

"Yeah." "I sat in my car for a half hour debating on whether or not to come back up to your apartment."

"Well, the important thing is we're both here now."

After dinner they went back to Nicole's house.

"This is a nice place." John said.

"Thanks." They sat on the couch.

"You can pick what movie we watch."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah." "You're my guest and we like almost all the same movies." He started going through the movies.

"We could always watch "Top Gun". He said looking at her and smiling.

"Anything but that."

"Why?"

"That song is in that movie." She said smiling.

"Ok we'll watch something else."

During the movie John nervously put his arm around her. He smiled when she snuggled up to him. After the movie she looked at the clock.

"I'm having a great time but I have to work in the morning." She said.

"Ok." They both stood up. She walked him to the door. "Do I get another date?"

"Yeah."

"Nicole I know this is only our first date but, will you be my girlfriend?"

"Really?" She said in a shocked voice. "I mean, yes." They smiled at each other. They kissed. John wrapped her arms around her waist pulling her closer to him. She put her arms around his back as the kiss grew more passionate. It took all of her willpower to break the kiss. "Ok you gotta go before I change my mind."

"Change your mind about what?"

"I want to take things slow but there's a part of me that wants to invite you upstairs." "I don't think we should yet."

"I better go then because there's a part of me that would really like to accept that invitation." "I'll call you tomorrow."

"Ok bye." He gave her a quick kiss

"Bye."


	20. Chapter 20

Nicole and John had been together for three months Even though they only got to see each other once in awhile, they couldn't be happier. John called her every night from the road. They hadn't seen each other in a month. They were both looking forward to tomorrow. They were spending Christmas together. John invited Nicole to his home in West Newbury. She was sitting at home getting ready to go to bed. Her phone rang.

"Hello?" She said.

"Hi baby." John said.

"Hi."

"What are you doing?"

"Getting ready to go to bed so I can spend the holidays with this really hot guy tomorrow."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah."

"Anyone I know?"

"No I'll have to introduce you sometime." She said jokingly.

"Very funny Nic."

"Of course I mean you honey." "Who else would I mean?"

"I don't know." "I miss you."

"I miss you to."

"I can't wait till tomorrow."

"Me either." "I haven't spent Christmas in West Newbury in years."

"I know."

"The only thing that's kind of gonna suck is it's gonna be freezing there."

"I'll keep you warm."

"We aren't having sex John."

"Who said anything about having sex?" "I just meant we could cuddle and snuggle up."

"Oh, well that sounds nice."

"You have a naughty mind."

"All I said was, we're not having sex."

"Yeah that means you're thinking about it."

"What like you haven't thought about it over the last couple months?"

"Oh, I have, a lot."

"I know it must be torture for you." "I just want this time to be as special and memorable as our first time together."

"It will be."

"I know."

"I won't disappoint you I promise."

"I'm not worried about that part." "That part I remember."

"Sounds like your getting a little turned on."

"Maybe a little."

"Now see, why aren't I there?" "I can work with this."

"Stop it."

"You started it."

"I gotta go to bed."

"Are you gonna dream about me?"

"Of course."

"Am I gonna be naked?"

"John." She said laughing.

"I'm kidding."

"I'll see you tomorrow."

"Ok."

"Bye."

"Bye."

The next morning Nicole was getting off the plane in Massachusetts. She was pulling her suitcase behind her. She and John saw each other and smiled. She went up to him. They hugged and kissed.

"Hi Nic." John said.

"Hi John."

"I'm so glad you're here."

"I'm glad to."

"Here I'll get your bag for you."

"Thanks." He grabbed the handle.

"Let's get outta here."

They walked through the door of John's house.

"Brrr." "It's cold out there." Nicole said.

"Yeah it's freezing." "I went shopping for you this morning." "I got everything you wanted."

"Yay I get to make Christmas cookies." "Thank you." She kissed him.

"You're welcome." "Wanna watch TV?"

"Yeah."

"Want me to get us a blanket?"

"Sure." She sat down. He went upstairs and got a blanket. He came back down sat next to her and covered them both up. Nicole snuggled up close to John he put his arm around her.

After dinner she and John were in the kitchen waiting for the cookies to cool. She made chocolate chip and ginger bread cookies. They were sitting at the kitchen table.

"I hope my cookies are good." Nicole said.

"They look delicious." "Are you having fun?"

"Yeah it beats spending Christmas at work."

"You usually work on Christmas?"

"Yeah I'm used to being on my own." "I'm glad I'm not though, I'd much rather be here with you."

"Nicole what would you think about moving to Tampa?"

"You mean move in with you?"

"Yeah."

"I don't know John." "I mean that's a really big decision." "Plus I'd have to find somewhere in Tampa for my business."

"It's alright if you don't want to."

"I didn't say that." "Let me think about it, ok?"

"Ok." "No pressure."

"The cookies should be good now." "Want one?"

"Sure."

"Chocolate chip or ginger bread?"

"Chocolate chip."

"That's what I'm gonna have to." She got two cookies for them.

"These are good."

"Yeah they are." "Well it's getting kind of late." "I better get to the hotel." They kissed.

"Stay." "I don't wanna do anything, I just want you to stay."

"Ok I'll stay."

They went upstairs changed and got into bed. Nicole smiled when felt John's arms wrap around her.

"Goodnight Nicole." John said.

"Goodnight John."

The next morning they woke up. They were sitting up in bed.

"I have a present for you." John said. He got up opened a drawer and handed her something wrapped. "Merry Christmas." He sat back down on the bed.

"What's this?"

"Open it."

"Ok." She unwrapped it. It was a framed picture of Nicole and John went they were little. "Aw, honey this is so sweet."

"I found it in my mom's photo album."

"I love it." "Thank you." They hugged.

"I love you Nicole."

"I love you to John." They kissed. It became more passionate. They laid back on the bed. John's hands slowly went down to the end of Nicole's shirt. As he started to lift it up the doorbell rang. They broke the kiss.

"There's my parents."


	21. Chapter 21

Two months had passed Nicole and John were going to spending the weekend together at Nicole's house. They both couldn't wait. They'd only seen each other three times since Christmas. Nicole was at work. She just wanted the day to be over so she could see John. Her intercom buzzed. She pushed the button.

"Yes?" She said.

"It's your realtor on line three." Her secretary said.

"Thank you." She pressed the button to connect the call. "Hello?"

"Hi Nicole."

"Hi Jane."

"I think I may have found some buildings for you in Tampa."

"Great." "How many?"

"Five they're all vacant."

"What are the prices?"

"They all range from fifty to sixty thousand dollars."

"That's not to bad." "Are the locations good?"

"The best."

"E-mail me the addresses and I'll call the numbers myself."

"Ok." "Nicole can I ask why you're considering moving?" "I'd offered you my services for years and you've never taken me up on them."

"My boyfriend lives in Tampa." "A couple months ago he asked me to move in with him." "I would have never thought I'd be thinking about moving but I love him so I'm considering it."

"That's sweet." "Where in Tampa does your boyfriend live?"

"Hillsborough County."

"That's expensive." "He must make a lot of money."

"He's a professional wrestler."

"The only professional I know is John Cena."

"What a coincidence, that's my boyfriend."

"Really."

"Yep."

"How long have you been together?"

"Five months but I've known him my whole life." "We grew up acrossed the street from each other."

"Oh." "I'll get those listings e-mailed to you right away."

"Thank you."

"Bye."

"Bye." They hung up. A few minutes later her intercom buzzed again. She pushed the button. "Yes?"

"Miss Ridgefield, Mr. Cena is on line two." Her secretary said.

"Thank you." She pushed the button to connect the call. "Hi honey."

"Hi." "Are you busy?"

"Not really." "What's up?"

"Not much." "I can't wait to see you tonight."

"I can't wait either." "I miss you."

"I miss you to."

"Today is dragging."

"I'll be there before you know it." "I gotta go." "I love you."

"I love you to."

"Bye."

"Bye."

Later that night Nicole was waiting for John. Her phone rang.

"Hello?" She said.

"Hi." John said.

"Hey, I thought your plane left twenty minutes ago."

"It was supposed but it got delayed." "It's raining really hard here."

"So you're not coming?"

"I'm coming just later then I thought." "As soon as it stops raining." "I don't care if I have to take the red eye I'll be there."

"Well if it gets to late I might be in bed when you get here." "Do you have your key?"

"Yeah."

"Do you remember the code to disable the alarm?"

"Five, two, six, one, three." "Right?"

"That's right."

"I'll be there as soon as I can." "I promise."

"Ok."

"I love you Nic."

"I love you to."

"Bye."

"Bye."

It was two o' clock in the morning when John to Nicole's. He went to the bathroom and changed his clothes. He smiled when he saw Nicole sleeping peacefully in bed. As quietly as he could he got in bed next to her.

The next morning Nicole woke up. When she rolled over she bumped something. She opened her eyes. She smiled when she saw John. He was still asleep. She kissed him. A few seconds later she felt him kiss her back. He grabbed her around the waist and pulled her on top of him.

"You're here." She said happily.

"Yep."

"When did you get here?"

"About two o' clock in the morning."

"Why didn't you wake me up?"

"You looked so comfortable." "I didn't wanna bother you." She kissed him and laid down on his chest. He wrapped his arms around her. "I love mornings like this."

"Me to."

"I'm an idiot."

"Why?"

"I wasted years of my life with other people." "When all these years I could've been as happy as I am right now."

"Aw."

"Nicole, do you ever think you'll wanna get married again?"

"Absolutely not."

"Why?"

"I don't see the point." "I love you." "Do you love me?"

"You know I do."

"Isn't that enough?"

"I guess." "Want me to make us some breakfast?"

"Sure."

Later that night after dinner they were sitting on the couch.

"John I have something to tell you." Nicole said.

"What?"

"On Wednesday I'm flying to Tampa to look at a few buildings for my business."

"Does that mean you're moving in with me?"

"Can I bring my bed?"

"Yeah."

"Then yeah I'm moving in with you." They kissed. "Hey I have a surprise for you."

"What is it?"

"It's upstairs." "Wanna go up and see what it is?"

"Sure."

They went upstairs to the bedroom.

"Ok sit down I have to go get it." He sat on the bed. A few minutes later she stood in the bedroom doorway wearing only a "Boston Red Sox" shirt that she'd made herself. It had the number fifty-four on the front. She made it for John so it was way to big on her. "I made this for you." "I even put your name on it." "See?" She turned around and lifted up her hair to show him his last name was on it. "Do you like it?"

"Yes."

"I was gonna give it to you last night but you here to late." "I'll let you take it off of me if you want to." John smiled.

"Come here." She kneeled down on the bed. "I get it, you planned this."

"I told you I had a surprise for you." They kissed.

"Is there more of a surprise underneath this?" He mumbled against her lips.

"You have to find out for yourself." She moaned when she felt his hands under her shirt. He took off her shirt. She took off his. She had on a black bra. They laid back on the bed. He undid her bra. They were both moaning as there kisses became more and more filled with passion. She undid his jeans. He rolled her on her back and started kissing her neck. "Oh John." She moaned. They kissed. They both moaned when he slipped inside her. They started to move. "Baby, I've wanted to do this again for eighteen years." John groaned. "Me to, oh John." She moaned. They started moving faster. "Oh god." She moaned. They kissed. "I love you so much Nicole." John said breathlessly. "I love you to John." "You are so amazing baby." He groaned. Ohhh, John ohh." She moaned giving in. "Nicole, oh god." He groaned giving in.

She was laying on his chest.

"Did you like your surprise?"

"Yeah." "You were as great as I remember."

"So were you." "I felt bad about earlier to." "I wanted to make it up to you."

"What did you feel bad about?"

"Earlier when you asked me if I wanted to get married again and I said no I know I hurt your feelings." "I'm sorry." "It's nothing against you." "I love you John." "It's just not something I think I wanna do again."

"I love you to." "We don't have to get married." "I just wanna be with you." "Hey a couple years ago you said you loved me your whole life." "When did you know you loved me?"

"Believe it or not I was five."

"Five?"

"Remember the day we were playing in my room and you asked me to marry you?"

"Kind of."

"Mr. bear was the minister." "We didn't even know what that meant at the time." "You said ok you're Mrs. Cena now." "Remember what happened next?

"I think you kissed me on the cheek."

"Yep." "You said." "Why did you do that?"

"And you said because I love you."

"That's when I knew."

"That's so cute." They kissed. "I love you."

"I love you to."

"Goodnight."

"Goodnight."


	22. Chapter 22

Nicole and John hadn't seen each other in two months. She'd started moving her stuff into his house. She sold her house and bought a building for her business in Tampa. John had been really busy with overseas tours. He was finally coming back to the United States tomorrow. He had some house shows in Miami when he got back. Nicole was driving down to see him. She was at her building organizing things. Her cell phone started to ring.

"Hello?"

"Hi." John said.

"Hey."

"Where are you?"

"At my new building getting things ready."

"When are you opening again?"

"Next Tuesday."

"How are things going at the house?"

"Good all my stuff's moved I'm unpacking it now." "It's lonely without you though."

"I wish I could be there."

"Me to."

"Tomorrow."

"Yeah I can't wait."

"Me either." "Guess what."

"What?"

"I got a call from Vince today." "The owner of the Boston Red Sox called and they want me to throw out the first pitch on opening day." "It's in two weeks."

"That's great honey."

"I'm gonna wear the jersey you made for me when I do it."

"Aw."

"Wanna come with me?"

"Ok."

"Good."

"I can't wait till your finally able to come home."

"Me either."

"It sounds kind of funny saying home." "I don't feel like it's my home yet."

"You will once everything is moved in and stuff." "Are you sure you wouldn't rather just fly to Miami tomorrow?"

"It's only a four hour drive."

"I know but that's a long way to go by yourself."

"Don't worry I'll be fine."

"What kind of boyfriend would I be if I didn't worry about you?"

"It's sweet that you are but I'll be fine." "Really."

"Ok."

"I gotta go." "I love you John."

"I love you to Nic."

"Bye."

"Bye."

The next morning Nicole drove to Miami. She got the extra room key John left for her and went up to the room. The room was empty when she went in. She decided to sit down and wait for John. About twenty minutes later he came back. He was all sweaty. It looked like he just got done working out.

"Hi." Nicole said.

"Hi." He went over to her. They kissed. "When did you get here?"

"About twenty minutes ago."

"Why didn't you call me?"

"I didn't know if you were busy."

"I was working out."

"I figured that you're all sweaty."

"Yeah I need a shower."

"Alright."

"I don't wanna take it alone." He said smirking.

"Oh." She stood up. "You're bad."

"No, I'm just horny."

"John." She laughed. She stood up. John wrapped his arms around her. They kissed.

"Damn, I missed you." He mumbled against her lips. They started backing up towards the bathroom. "Did you miss me?"

"Mm-hmm." They were in the bathroom. John turned on the shower. After undressing they got in.

Later that night they were at the arena. They were in John's locker room.

"Honey, I'm gonna go get a coffee." "You want one?" Nicole asked.

"Sure."

"Ok I'll be right back."

She went and got the coffees. She was heading back. When she turned the corner she saw Dwayne walking down the other side of the hall. Nicole figured he was there with Simone. They looked at each other for just a second. In that second Nicole could feel the tension and uncomfortableness that surrounded them the last couple months they were married.

After the show Nicole and John went to a place called "Bayside" it had shops and restaurants. It overlooked Biscayne Bay. It was all lit up with lights. There was hardly anyone there since it was so late.

"John look at this tree." There was a lone tree inside. It was over a hundred feet tall and a hundred years old.

"That's pretty cool." They walked to where the boats were. You could take rides around the bay. "Wanna go on a ride around the bay?"

"I'd love to but I'm sure they're closed."

"Not the guy I paid to stay." They got in a boat and started going around the bay. It looked so beautiful with all the buildings lit up. John was standing behind Nicole with his hands around her waist.

"Isn't beautiful John?"

"It is, but it doesn't compare to you."

"Aw." They kissed.

The next morning John woke up. He looked next to him and Nicole wasn't there. He heard what sounded like throwing up. The bathroom door was closed. He got up went over to the door and knocked.

"Nic?" He said.

"What?"

"Are you ok?"

"Yeah I'm fine I'm just going to the bathroom." A few minutes she opened the door. She had her toothbrush in her mouth. She spit. "Boy I needed that my breath was nasty today." She stepped out of the bathroom. "Morning." She kissed him.

"Nicole are you sure you're ok?"

"I'm fine."

"I could've sworn I heard you puking."

"No you didn't."

"Alright."

"Wanna go to breakfast I'm starving?"

"Ok let me just get some clothes on."

"Ok."

Nicole stayed for the house show then drove back home. On her way she stopped by the drugstore and picked up a pregnancy test. She'd been throwing up in the mornings for the passed two weeks. John had no idea about it. She prayed she wasn't pregnant. She knew it would ruin her relationship with John if she was. The main reason being if she was pregnant she didn't want it. As soon as she got home she took the test. She waited the ten minutes like she was supposed to. Then she went over to it. It was an electronic one. It said. "Pregnant"

"No." She said starting to cry. "Oh no." She sat in the living room for an hour crying and thinking about what to do. She went to the phonebook. After looking for a few minutes she dialed a number.

"Alternative Pregnancy Center." A woman answered.

"Hi." "Does the center provide abortions?"

"Yes we do."

"I'd like to talk to someone about getting an abortion."

"I can make you an appointment with a consultant."

"Ok."


	23. Chapter 23

Last week Nicole made an appointment with her doctor to confirm the pregnancy. The urine and blood test came back positive. It was Monday Nicole was driving to her appointment at the Alternative Pregnancy Center. She'd been stressing about for days. Even though nothing was happening today. It was just to talk about having the abortion. Of course when she talked to John she just acted like everything was fine. She decided she was going to tell him about the baby and what her plans were next week when they were at there home in Massachusetts. She pulled into the parking lot and went inside. She went up to the front desk.

"Hi my name is Nicole Ridgefield." "I have an appointment with Angela Tanerson." The woman behind picked up her phone.

"Your ten 'o clock is here." She said. "Alright." She hung up the phone. "Go on in."

Nicole went in.

"Hello Nicole." Angela said.

"Hi Angela."

"Please sit down." Nicole sat down. "So you're interested in an abortion?"

"Yes."

"How far along are you?"

"Nine weeks."

"Is there a father in the picture?"

"Yes." "My boyfriend John."

"Is it a stable relationship?"

"Yes, we love each other very much." "When he finds out what I want to do…he'll probably leave me." She said starting to cry. "I love him but I can't go through this again, I can't."

"Through what?"

"A few years ago I was married." "Before we got married we've been together four years." "Six months after we were married I found out I was pregnant." "We were so happy we'd been trying to have a baby." "My ex-husband was extra thrilled when we found out it was a boy." "Then one night seven months into my pregnancy I started bleeding." "My son's umbilical cord was to tight and it cut off his oxygen, killing him." "Tensions from that led to my divorce."

"I'm sorry about that." It doesn't mean it will happened again."

"I read on the Internet that if you've had one stillbirth, the chances go up twenty percent in your next pregnancy for it to happened again." "Especially if you're over thirty-five." "I'm thirty-seven."

"That is true."

"How much is the procedure?"

"Three-hundred and fifty dollars."

"Ok."

"Does John know about the pregnancy?"

"No." "I'm telling him next week." "He's out of town for work right now." "I'm waiting to make the official appointment until I talk to him."

"That's a good idea."

"Thank you for everything."

"You're welcome."

John was in North Carolina. He was having lunch with Randy.

"I'm a little worried about Nicole." John said.

"Why?"

"Last week when we were in Florida, I woke up in the morning and it sounded like she was puking." "I knocked on the door and asked if she was ok." "She said she was fine." "Then when she opened the door she was brushing her teeth." "I know she was puking."

"Oh boy."

"What?"

"Sounds to me like you're gonna be a dad."

"No, you think?"

"When Sam got pregnant with Alanna every morning for a month she threw up like clockwork."

"Why would Nicole lie about puking?"

"Maybe she doesn't wanna say anything until she knows for sure." "Maybe she doesn't even know yet." "Or maybe I'm wrong altogether." "If she's pregnant though get ready." "Your entire life will change." "It's great, especially when you hold your baby for the first time."

Later that night Nicole was sitting at home. The phone rang.

"Hello?" She said.

"Hi." Mary said. "I got your message." "What's wrong?"

"I'm pregnant mom."

"You are?"

"Yeah." "I don't wanna keep the baby."

"Why?"

"I can't go through it again mom."

"Nicole just because of what happened to your son, it doesn't mean this pregnancy will turn out the same way."

"I can't risk it." "I wanna get an abortion."

"What does John think about that?"

"He doesn't know I'm pregnant yet." "I'm telling him next week." "He's gonna leave me, I know it."

"No he won't."

"He's already hurt that I don't wanna get married." "How do you think he's gonna feel when I say, John I'm pregnant but I'm not keeping the baby?" "He'll be crushed and I'll feel even more terrible then I do already." "He'll think I don't love him." She started to cry.

"Nicole, it's up to you but you two need to talk this out." "No matter what I love you."

"I love you to mom." "I'm gonna go."

"Ok bye."

"Bye." A few seconds later the phone rang. "Hello?" She said sniffling.

"Hi." John said.

"Hey."

"What's wrong Nic?"

"Nothing."

"You sound like you're crying."

"I'm just watching this really sad movie on TV."

"Oh."

"Is everything setup for next week?"

"Yep." "The game starts at three."

"I'll meet you at Fenway Park."

"Ok." "I'm glad we finally get to spend a few days together."

"Me to."

"I'm gonna to bed." "I love you."

"I love you to."

"Bye."

"Bye."

The next week Nicole had just gotten to Fenway Park. She'd thought about how to tell John about the all week. She was walking around looking for him. When she found him his back was to her. She leaned up by his ear and whispered.

"Hey there sexy."

"Hey." He said turning around. They kissed and hugged. "I missed you."

"I missed you to."

"After the game let's go home, change and go out to dinner."

"What's the occasion?"

"I just wanna do something together."

"Ok." "Nice jersey."

"Thanks." "A really hot chick seduced me wearing it."

"Really?"

"Yeah." "Maybe she'll do it again tonight."

"Maybe."

"I gotta get to the mound."

"Go get'em." They kissed. "I love you."

"I love you to."

After the game they went out to dinner like they planned. They just got home.

"John come sit on the couch." Nicole said. "We need to talk." They sat down.

"What's up?"

"I have to tell you something." "It could really change things between us."

"What ever it is we're gonna work it out."

"I'm pregnant, I don't wanna keep the baby." "I'm sorry."

"What?" "Why don't you wanna keep it?"

"I can't go through the possibility of losing another child." "I wanna get an abortion." John stood up.

"No." "Don't do that."

"I have to."

"No you don't."

"I want you to be there when I get the abortion."

"How can you just throw our baby away?" He said angrily.

"John, please understand it's better this way."

"Maybe it's better for you but not for me."

"We can adopt a baby as many as we want."

"We have our own baby."

"I can't have the baby."

"You can, you just don't want to." John started to head for the front door. Nicole stood up.

"John where are you going?"

"Why do you care?"

"John please don't go." She said tearfully. He opened the door. "John, I love you." He looked at her.

"That's a little hard to believe right now." He left slamming the door behind. Nicole sat on the couch put her hands to her face and sobbed.


	24. Chapter 24

Nicole woke up the next morning. She hadn't gotten much sleep the night before. She'd been crying through most the night. She felt terrible she hadn't meant to hurt John. If only he could understand what she was going through. It would make things so much easier. Nicole got up and ready for the day. She checked all the guestrooms and John wasn't there. She went downstairs. John wasn't on the couch. She hoped he would come back. An hour later the phone rang.

"Hello?" She said.

"Hi Nicole."

"Hi, Mrs. Cena." "John isn't here."

"I know." "He's in his old room sleeping."

"Good." "At least I know he's safe."

"He was really upset last night."

"So you know what we were fighting about?"

"Yeah."

"Great." "You and Mr. Cena must think I'm a monster."

"No John told us what happened to your boy."

"I just wish he could understand."

"He does."

"I don't wanna go through that pain again." "It's a lose lose situation for me." "If I don't keep the baby I don't go through any pain but I'll lose John." "If I keep the baby god only knows what could happened and I might lose John anyway."

"Maybe you should try talking to each other again."

"I'll willing to talk if he is."

"I'll talk to him when he wakes up."

"I really hope he doesn't break up with me." "I love him."

"He loves you to." "I want you to know no matter what you decide you're still family."

"Thank you."

"Try not to worry ok?"

"I'll try."

"Bye."

"Bye."

An hour later John came home.

"Nicole?" He started to look in all the room downstairs. "Nicole?" She came down the stairs.

"Hi."

"Hi."

"Sorry I was brushing my teeth."

"Did you throw up?"

"Yeah."

"Come here I wanna talk."

"Ok." They sat on the couch.

"I'm sorry about last night." "I was upset." "I didn't mean to make you cry."

"I'm sorry to."

"Let's just be calm and discuss this."

"Ok."

"I really want you to keep the baby."

"I know but I can't." "I'm scared."

"I know you're scared but I'm gonna be right here with you the whole time." "I promise."

"I don't want you to hate me the way Dwayne does." "What if the same thing happens?" "I don't want us to end up that way."

"We won't because I'm not Dwayne."

"I know you're not but you don't understand the strain that something like that can put on a relationship."

"You're right I don't."

"What if I get all excited about this baby and it gets taken from me to?" She started to cry. John hugged her.

"Don't cry." "That could happened, you're right but what if the comes and it's just fine?" "If you got an abortion we'd miss out on so many things." "Like it's first steps, it's first words, it's first day of school." "Then one day we might even have grandkids."

"That does sound nice."

"Yeah."

"I'm still not sure though."

"Nic." He took her hand and put it on her stomach over top of his hand. "This is our baby." "We made it, together." "You can't tell me there's not at least a part of you that wants to keep it."

"Of course there is, it's my baby." "I love it."

"I know and so do I." "In your heart do you really want an abortion?"

"No."

"I promise I'll hire the best doctors to make sure it's ok." "Please Nicole." He kissed her. "Please."

"Ok John, I'll keep it."

"This is great." "We're gonna have a baby." "I love you."

"I love you to." They kissed.


	25. Chapter 25

Two months had passed since Nicole decided to keep the baby. She was now five months pregnant. She had a baby bump that was beginning to show. John got her the best doctor just like he said he would. Every time she was at the doctor they would give her a full check-up and check everything. Nicole and John were both very excited tomorrow they were finding out if the baby was a boy or girl. Nicole was working on the baby's nursery. The phone rang.

"Hello?" She said.

"Hi baby." John said.

"Which one?"

"Both of you."

"Hi."

"What are you doing?"

"I'm working on the baby's nursery."

"You're not doing anything to strenuous are you?"

"No and just putting the crib together and putting out a few toys."

"Good."

"We have to buy some paint."

"We will after tomorrow when we find out what it is."

"Ok."

"How are you feeling?"

"Good."

"That's great."

"I miss you though."

"I miss you and the baby to." "So, what are you hoping for tomorrow?"

"I really don't care either way." "I just want it to be strong and healthy."

"I know you're still a little scared Nicole."

"Yeah."

"Once the baby comes it'll all be worth it, you'll see."

"I know." "I just hope it comes a few days early."

"Why?"

"We're supposed to go to that Halloween party and I don't wanna give birth to my kid looking like Wilma Flintstone."

"Only our kid's due date would be Halloween."

"I know."

"Well if you have it on Halloween and it's a girl we could name her Pebbles." Nicole laughed.

"What are we gonna name if it's a boy?" "Bam Bam?"

"Sure, why not?"

"I don't think you'd wanna name our daughter Pebbles honey."

"Why?"

"Remember Dwayne's nickname for you?"

"Oh yeah, I forgot about that."

"See, it's a bad idea."

"Yeah you're right."

"I gotta go."

"Ok." "I'll see you tomorrow."

"I love you John."

"I love you to Nicole bye."

"Bye."

The next morning John walked through the door at eight o' clock. He went upstairs smiling when he saw her asleep in bed. She didn't have to be at the doctor for a couple more hours. He decided to lay down next to her for awhile. He set the alarm in case he fell asleep. He put his hand on her stomach smiling when he felt the baby kick. A few hours later the alarm clock when off. John groaned reached over and shut it off.

"Nic." He said softly kissing the back of her neck. "Time to wake up."

"No me and the baby wanna sleep."

"I know but we have to go to the doctor."

"I know." She rolled over to face him.

"There are those beautiful eyes."

"When did you get back?"

"A few hours ago." "I fell asleep to." They kissed. "Come on we have to get up."

They were at the doctor. She came in with the ultrasound machine.

"Ok Nicole." She said. "Are you two ready to find out what your baby is?"

"Yeah." "Are you ready John?"

"Yeah." He said. "I'm excited it's like Christmas." The doctor put the gel and wand on Nicole's stomach.

"Congratulations, it's a boy." The doctor.

"John it's a boy." Nicole said. "I'm so happy."

"Me to."

Later that night Nicole and John were sitting on the couch.

"What do you wanna name him?" John asked.

"I'm not sure yet." "We have a couple months yet." "Let's just hope I make it passed the seventh month this time."

"You will." "Everything's fine."

"I know."

"It's ok." "There's nothing to be scared of."

"Oh." She said grabbing her stomach.

"What?"

"He's kicking." John put his hand overtop of hers.

"Is that your way of telling mommy you're ok?" He leaned down and kissed her stomach. "Me and your mommy love you so much and we can't wait to meet you."

"We sure can't."

**In one of my stories I might use an actual Diva one of these times. Anybody have an opinion as to who they think it should be?**


	26. Chapter 26

Four months had passed. Nicole was nine months pregnant. She felt like a whale. Nicole and John already decided on a name for the baby. Her due date was in four days. John was coming home in three days. Nicole couldn't wait. She decided not to work for the last two months of her pregnancy just to be safe. She'd been sitting around the house all alone. She was at the kitchen table with her sewing machine on. The phone rang.

"Hello?" She said.

"Hi." John said.

"Hey."

"How do you feel?"

"Lonely." "I miss you."

"I miss you to." "What are you doing?"

"Making clothes for Noah."

"Have a lot?"

"I have about forty onesies."

"That is a lot."

"I've been bored."

"Four more days."

"I know."

"I'm excited."

"Me to but a little nervous."

"Why?"

"I've never been a mom before."

"I've never been a dad either."

"I just wanna make the right choices for our son and raise him up to be a wonderful man, just like his daddy."

"We'll learn everything together."

"I said our son just now."

"I know." "It sounded great."

"You know, I never thought this would happened."

"What?"

"That we'd be having a baby together."

"Me either but I'm glad we are because I love you and there's no one else I'd rather have a baby with."

"Aw John, I wish you were here right now, I'd kiss you."

"I wish I was to I miss you kissing me."

"Is it just the kissing that you miss?"

"Nic."

"What, I'm just asking."

"I really wish I was home now, seems like your hormones that like seeing me naked are taking over your thoughts again."

"They might be."

"Why must you be horny when I'm not home?"

"I don't know." "I'm gonna finish up this onesie and go to bed."

"Ok, I love you Nic."

"I love you to John."

"Tell Noah I love him."

"I will." "Goodnight."

"Goodnight."

The next morning Nicole got up and got ready for the day She was out running errands. She was in her car stopped at a red light. Suddenly she felt a pain in her stomach and her water break.

"Ow!" She yelled. She knew the hospital wasn't to far from where she was. She drove herself there. Parking in the emergency parking lot. She went up to the front desk. "I need help." "I'm in labor."

"What's your name?" The woman behind the desk asked.

"Nicole Ridgefield."

"Is this your first child?"

"Yes."

"Take her to labor and delivery." The woman said stopping a passing nurse.

"Ok." The nurse said. She got Nicole a wheelchair. Nicole sat down and the nurse started to take her. "Ma'am is there anyone you would like us to call?"

"My boyfriend John."

"Ok." "Is he the father?"

"Yes."

They put Nicole in a room waiting for her to be fully dilated. Her hospital phone rang.

"Hello?" She said.

"Nic it's me." John said. "I'm at the airport right now."

"I'll try holding off having him until you get here."

"The flight takes six hours."

"I don't want you to miss this John."

"I don't wanna miss it either but when he's ready, you won't be able to help it."

"I'm sorry."

"There's nothing to be sorry about honey." "This is a great day." "My flight's boarding, I gotta go."

"I love you John."

"I love you to Nicole."

"Bye."

"Bye."

A half hour later they wheeled her into the delivery room. The doctor came in.

"Doctor I can't have my son yet." Nicole said. "His father isn't here yet."

"I'm sorry Miss Ridgefield but the baby's ready to come." "We can't wait." "On the next contraction I need you to push."

Nicole was in labor for four hours. She passed out after she gave birth. Two hours later John walked in the room. Nicole was still asleep the baby was next to her bed. John looked at the label on what the baby was laying in. It read.

"Noah Lucas Cena" 7lbs. 9oz. D.O.B. 10/28/15

Noah started to cry. John picked him up and sat in a chair next to Nicole bed.

"It's alright Noah, daddy's here." He said softly. He rocked him gently. "You're really gonna love your mommy, she's great." "You look just like her." "I love you Noah." John kissed Noah's forehead. He looked up Nicole opened her eyes and looked over at them. "Look Noah, mommy's awake." He stood up from the chair and gave Noah to Nicole.

"He's alright." Nicole said looking down at him.

"He's perfect Nic."

"I can't believe it, he's here." She said as a few tears fell from her face. Noah opened his eyes. They were dark blue.

"He has my eyes."

"Yeah." "Mommy loves you Noah." She kissed him on the cheek and looked at John. "I tried to wait until you got here."

"It's ok." "All I care about is that you and Noah are healthy." "I love you Nicole."

"I love you to John." They kissed.


	27. Chapter 27

Three months had passed. Nicole went back to work a week ago. It was a little hard for her to leave Noah at the daycare center. She wished she could bring him to work with her. Ever since pictures of Noah surfaced companies had called Nicole in the interest of her making baby clothes. She was now doing that and her regular work. She and Noah just got home. She took Noah out of his car seat and put him on the floor with some toys. She sat down then the phone rang.

"Hello?" She said.

"Hi." John said.

"Hey."

"What are you doing?"

"Me and Noah just got home."

"How was work today?"

"Good."

"Good."

"I'm really tired though." "When Noah goes to bed I'm going to."

"I can't wait until tomorrow."

"I know we get to see you for three days."

"I miss you guys."

"We miss you to."

"Can I talk to Noah?"

"Sure." "Hold on." She picked Noah up off the floor. "Noah guess what." "Daddy's on the phone." She held the phone to Noah's ear. "Go ahead John."

"Hi Noah, it's daddy."

"Ah." Noah said.

"You saying hi to me?" "I'm coming home tomorrow." "I miss you." "I love you." "Bye." Nicole put the phone back up to her ear. "Did you book our flight for Saturday?"

"Yeah." Nicole said. "It leaves at ten in the morning."

"Ok."

"I gotta go."

"It's time to feed Noah."

"Alright, I love you."

"I love you to."

"Bye."

"Bye."

The next day Nicole was napping while Noah napped. She heard him start to cry on the baby monitor. She went into his room.

"Hi Noah." She said. "Did you have a nice nap?" "Mommy sure did." She picked him up. "Someone needs to be changed." She put him on the changing table and started changing him. She was putting baby powder on him. "We're gonna have fun tomorrow Noah." "You get to see where mommy and daddy grew up." Nicole heard the front door open.

"Nic." John called.

"Daddy's home Noah." "Let's go say hi." They went downstairs.

"Hey you two."

"Hi."

"Come here." They kissed. "Hi Noah." He took him from Nicole. "You're already getting bigger." "Pretty soon you'll be able to get in the ring with me." They all sat down on the couch.

"I was telling Noah how much fun we're gonna have tomorrow."

"Yeah." He looked at Noah. "You get to see our other house and your other room." "Me and mommy are gonna take you to the park where we used to play when we were little." "Then you get to meet grandma and grandpa Cena." "They can't wait to meet you."

The next day after they went to the park they went to John's parents. They walked into the living room.

"Hi you guys." John Sr. said.

"Hi dad." John said.

"Hi Mr. Cena." Nicole said.

"Hi son, hi Nicole." Carol said. "Is Noah awake?"

"He should be." Nicole took the blankets off the car seat. Noah was looking right at her. "Yep he's awake." She took him out of the car seat. "Do you wanna hold him?"

"Yes." Nicole handed him to her.

"Hi Noah, you are just adorable." "You look just like your daddy's baby pictures."

"I think he looks like Nic." John said.

They all sat and talked for awhile. Noah was napping.

"Nicole come with me." John said.

"Where are we going?"

"To your old house."

"What about Noah?"

"We'll be right back mom and dad will watch him."

"Ok." They were acrossed the street standing outside the house. "What about the lady that lives here?"

"She died a couple years ago." John took out the key and unlocked the door. "Come on." They went upstairs to Nicole's old room. It was lit with dozens of candles. There were pictures of Nicole and John everywhere ranging from when they were babies to when they were in college.

"What's all this?"

"I just wanted to set the mood."

"For what?" He took Nicole's hand.

"We've known each other our whole lives." "It took me a long time to realize how much I love you." "Being with you this passed year has been great." "Now, we have a beautiful son together." She felt his hand start to shake a little.

"Are you ok John?"

"Yeah I'm just a little nervous."

"Why?"

"I used to ask you his a lot in here when we were little." "I've just never been serious like I am right now." He took a deep breath and got down on one knee. He took a box out of his pocket. "I know we've talked about this and you said you didn't want to do it again but…He opened the box. A ring was inside. "I was hoping you'd change your mind." "I can't think of better way to spend the rest of my life then to marry my best friend." "Nicole, I love you." "Will you marry me?" Nicole wiped her tears away and smiled.

"Yes John." He put the ring on her finger. He stood up they hugged and kissed.

"I love you."

"I love you to."

**The next chapter is the last one.**


	28. Chapter 28

Nicole and John had been engaged for six months. There wedding was in two days. They were both really excited. Nicole couldn't wait to finally be Mrs. Cena. Noah was getting big. He was nine months old now. He could stand up by himself but couldn't quite walk yet. Nicole picked Noah up from daycare. She was surprised when she saw John's car in the driveway. She went in the house. John got up from the couch.

"Hi." He said.

"Hi." "What are you doing here?" "You weren't supposed to come back until tomorrow."

"They let me come home a day early."

"Great." They kissed. "Are you cooking?"

"Yeah I'm making dinner."

"You didn't have to do that."

"I know I wanted to." "It won't be done for another half hour."

"That's ok." Nicole took Noah out of his car seat. He reached for John. "What?" "Wanna go to daddy?"

"Come here." Nicole handed Noah to John. Noah smiled. "Did you miss me Noah?" "I missed you." "I see you got some more teeth coming in."

"Da, da, da." Noah babbled.

"You're almost able to say it." "Good boy." "Here, let's sit on the floor and we'll play." John sat Noah on the floor and sat down facing him. John picked up Noah's favorite ball and rolled it to him. Noah picked it up and threw it back the best he could. "Good boy Noah." They took turns a couple more times. Noah looked up at Nicole. He was trying to point to the ground.

"What do you want mommy to play to?" Nicole asked. She sat down on the floor. Noah threw the ball to her.

The next morning Nicole and John were asleep in bed. The alarm clock started going off. Nicole reached over and shut it off.

"Why is that going off?" John asked tiredly.

"I have to go get my dress." "Then I have to pick up my mom from the airport."

"To bad our parents couldn't be on the same flight."

"Yeah." She rolled over and kissed him.

"One more day."

"I know I can't wait."

"Me either." John pulled her closer to him. She felt his hands go under her shirt.

"Baby." She giggled against his lips. "Stop."

"Why?"

"We don't have time today."

"Nic, I love you."

"I love you to but we still don't have time." "However, tomorrow night when I'm finally your wife, it'll be nobody but us and we'll have nothing but time."

"Ok." They heard Noah start to cry on the baby monitor.

"See, we couldn't have anyway."

"You get ready, I'll get Noah."

"You sure."

"Yeah." "You don't want to be late picking up your mom."

"Thanks."

"No problem."

Nicole was driving Mary to the hotel.

"Are you excited about tomorrow?" Mary asked.

"Yeah." "I never thought I'd be doing this again." "This is the last time."

"You two are gonna be so happy together."

"We already are but yeah."

"Your dad would've been so happy."

"I know."

"He always said you and John would get married someday."

"He did?"

"Yeah."

"I wish he was here to see it."

"Me to."

"At least you'll know someone at the wedding this time."

"Yeah, I haven't seen the Cenas since before your dad died."

"It'll be like old times for you guys."

"Yeah."

The next day everyone was at the church. As Nicole walked down the aisle to John she was so happy. She felt like she was floating.

"John, do you take Nicole to be your wife?" The minister asked.

"I do." He said.

"Nicole do you take John to be your husband?"

"I do." She said.

"I now pronounce you man and wife." "You may kiss the bride." They kissed.

Everyone was at reception hall it was also a hotel. Nicole and John were slow dancing.

"John, are you sure I'm not dreaming?" Nicole said.

"No, you're not we're finally married Nic, I mean Mrs. Cena."

"Well I guess I should do what I did last time we got married." She kissed him on the cheek. John smiled.

"What did you do that for?"

"Because I love you."

"Girls." He said rolling his eyes. They laughed and kissed.

"Ready to go up to our room."

"I've been ready since I woke up this morning."

"Let's go then."

They went up to the room. John carried Nicole inside and laid her on the bed.

"I love you Nicole."

"I love you to John." They kissed. She pulled away. "John."

"What?"

"Give me a little girl." She said smiling.

"Alright." They kissed.

**I hope you liked it. If anyone has any request or anything like that let me know.**


End file.
